Hermione Granger y La Tercera Puerta
by victoria ramos
Summary: Hermione, Harry y Ron iran en busca de los horrocruxes, pero, antes de eso, deberan descubir el secreto que esconde La Puerta...La puerta ha sido abierta...El velo que cubre su tumba es el comienzo de todo...Firma: W.B.D.A.P ¿quien es W.B.D.A.P? Velo aka!
1. Capitulo 1 El Cierre

_Hermione Granger y La Tercera Puerta._

_Capitulo 1: El cierre _

_Dejo el ejemplar de El profeta que tenia en las manos sobre el escritorio. Suspiro con resignación y observo con detenimiento la calle que se divisaba abajo, por la ventana. Las casas a los costados, todas con luces dentro. En la acera los postes de luz, los jardines, uno que otro perro caminando cerca. Se puso de pie y contemplo su cuarto: a la derecha de su escritorio estaba la cama, apegada a la pared. Sobre esta había un libro abierto en una de sus páginas finales. A los pies de la cama, un abrigo café reposaba desde la pasada noche. Siguiendo por la pared que circundaba la cama por uno de sus lados, se llegaba a la puerta de la habitación, de un color café oscuro, al contrario del que estaba en las paredes, de un verde suave. La pared que se juntaba con la puerta seguía hasta toparse con una repisa en la que había varias botellitas tapadas, un cuchillo de plata, un caldero de latón, con una cuchara e plata dentro y varios frascos rotulados con distintos nombres._

_Siguiendo por la pared, hasta el final, llegaba a un armario apoyado en las dos paredes. Era mediano y tenia una de sus puertas abiertas, a través de la cual se divisaba una chaqueta verde, un par de pantalones colgados, una capa negra con un gorro en la espalda y una túnica con una insignia en el pecho, que mostraba un león rodeado de letras doradas._

_Un poco mas allá del armario había un baúl de viaje abierto, de grandes proporciones, con muchos libros dentro, algunos rollos de pergamino y frascos de tinta._

_Los libros estaban apilados en pequeñas torres al interior del baúl. El primer libro rezaba en la portada: "Aritmancia, el arte de los números". Uno de los pergaminos tenía varias partes menos, como si alguien hubiera arrancado partes del mismo._

_El trozo de El Profeta que se divisaba, mostraba la foto de un edificio grande y antiguo, y, al lado de la foto, el trozo visible del titular decía:_

_"...por poca seguridad.". _

_Bajo este titulo se divisaba un trozo de párrafo: _

_"...de tiempo para que la institución clausure...esta molesto por la poca seguridad entregada a..._

_Mañana se realizara una...definir la resolución..._

_Tendremos que esperar para...sucederá."_

_Cerca del periódico había un trozo de pergamino escrito, pero sus letras no se distinguían, porque la tinta estaba emborronada en distintos lugares._

_La chica suspiro con tristeza y miro a la ventana, afuera ya estaba oscureciendo._

_Se giro hacia el calendario pegado al lado de la ventana. Hacía dos semanas que había llegado a casa, y ya sentía como si fueran años. Era agradable estar con sus padres, porque no los tenia durante todo el año, pero sentía que algo le faltaba, que necesitaba algo, y mas ahora, con esta noticia encima..._

_Una inmensa tristeza la invadió. Pensó en sus amigos, si ya sabrían la noticia. "Ron probablemente la sepa, porque vive con magos, pero Harry, aun no es mayor de edad, por lo que es imposible que se haya enterado " -Pensó._

_Aunque, como se dio cuenta luego, eso no les afectaría demasiado, pues ellos ya habían tomado su desición, y la llevarían a cabo, costase lo que costase._

_Sonrió, mas, pronto, la imagen de Neville, Luna, Seamus, Ginny, recorrió su mente._

_¿Qué seria de ellos¿Como reaccionarían?_

_No lo sabia, pero lo intuía. Cuando se enteraran seguramente los invadiría una tristeza profunda, a ellos y a muchos más. _

_Pero era de esperar esta desición, después de lo sucedido..._

_Solo deseo que todo sucediera rápido, terminar con esto ya. Cualquier cosa seria mejor que esta incertidumbre, que este nerviosismo de no saber que encontrarían._

_Se sentó en la cama y tomo el libro que tenia sobre esta. Una vez mas estaba haciendo lo que tantas veces desde que se había enterado de este hecho: se encerraba en un libro, y trataba de olvidar (si eso era posible) lo que estaba sucediendo, y lo que vendría..._

_Recordó el momento en que se entero de que era bruja. La emoción que la invadió fue indescriptible. Al comienzo tenia mucho miedo, pero, como siempre, se refugio en los libros, para aprender lo que otros, sin duda, ya sabían desde pequeños. _

_Recordó las peleas que pasaron juntos, ella, Ron y Harry. Cuando ellos habían salvado a los petrificados por el basilisco. _

_Sintió ganas de llorar. No sabía que pasaría ahora. Tenia miedo de dejar las cosas que conocía, pero, a la vez, sentía compasión por sus compañeros. Ellos tendrían que esperar, pacientes, y atemorizados, en sus casas con sus familias, algo que vendría tarde o temprano, y que ya había comenzado..._

_La guerra._

_Recordó la pelea en el ministerio, los cerebros que habían estrangulado a Ron, los mortifagos, la orden, Sirius..._

_Recordó que, en aquellos momentos mas difíciles para Harry, ella y Ron habían estado con el, a su lado. Recodo el breve tiempo en que Ron y ella estuvieron peleados, porque él salía con Lavender. Rió para sus adentros. Era verdad que tenía temor, que no sabía lo que vendría, pero tenía la certeza de que si Ron y Harry estaban con ella, todo seria más fácil de sobrellevar._

_Se acostó y se durmió con esa idea, pero la incertidumbre del problema, del OTRO problema, no la abandono..._

_Al día siguiente, en la tarde, se fue a su cuarto a leer el ejemplar de El Profeta que en una lechuza le había llevado en la mañana. No había podido leerlo enseguida, porque debía salir con sus padres._

_Apenas entro a su habitación su corazón se acelero. Tomo el periódico, que estaba sobre su cama, se sentó, y con manos temblorosas, lo abrió. La portada, la fotografía de la portada, más bien, la dejo sin habla. _

_No podia ser, no podia ser..._

_Con un nudo en la garganta, leyó..._

_"¡CIERRE DEFINITIVO DEL COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA!_

_Esta mañana, el consejo escolar, en conjunto con el ministerio de magia, decidió cerrar la histórica institución declarando que la seguridad de el alumnado era primero, y que no se podía tolerar que los alumnos presenciaran batallas y muertes como la que habían presenciado a finales del pasado año escolar..."_

_Dejo el periódico al lado, no necesitaba leer más. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos._

_Hermione lloro en silencio._

_Era verdad que ese año no volvería a Hogwarts, ya lo habían decidido, pero eso era muy distinto a saber que muchos niños y jóvenes se quedarían sin la posibilidad de conocer aquel lugar que tantas alegrías le había brindado, todos estos años..._

_Pensó en Dumbledore¿qué habría hecho él en este caso? pero ya no estaba aquí, se había ido, y ese era el motivo por el cual habían cerrado el colegio. Recordó que el ministerio siempre acudía a Dumbledore en cualquier instancia, pero ahora que él se había ido, todo cambiaría..._

_El ministerio, comenzaría una campaña nueva, como ya lo había hecho Scrimgeour, solo que ahora no estaría Dumbledore para detenerlos._

_Y ahora, Hogwarts cerrado._

_Pensó en Hagrid¿que haría él ahora? Hogwarts era su único hogar, ahí había vivido desde que iba en 3º, y si el colegio cerraba, Hagrid tendría que marcharse. Dudo mucho que su amigo se quedara ahí, seguramente llevaría a cabo alguna misión que la Orden le asignaría. Aun así, él amaba Hogwarts, su cabaña, el lago, el bosque prohibido..._

_Recordó a Firenze, rechazado x su manada. Pensó en Grawp, seguramente iría con Hagrid, porque este no querría dejar a su hermano solo._

_Recordó el castillo, tan inmenso y misterioso. Recordó todo lo que en el había vivido: el sombrero, el troll, el basilisco, el giratiempo, Viktor Krum, la ED, Ron..._

_Pensó en la Madriguera¿que diría la señora Weasley al enterarse de que Ginny no podría seguir estudiando? Seguramente ya sabría de la desición de Ron, pero con Ginny era distinto, porque ella aun era menor de edad, y, como estaban las cosas, Hogwarts era el lugar mas seguro para ella._

_Lloro amargamente..._

_Era consiente de que ya no volvería a Hogwarts ese año, pues acompañaría a Harry en su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, pero eso no significaba que no quisiera, algún día, terminar de estudiar._

_Tomo nuevamente El Profeta, y lo abrió para ver que más contenía. Asesinatos, pánico, hombres lobos que mordían a niños, gente atacada por Inferius...esto no podía seguir así. Alguien debía hacer algo, pero¿quién? Contra Voldemort y sus mortifagos todos era débiles y vulnerables._

_La única esperanza era encontrar los Horrocruxes y destruirlos. Pero esta solución era arriesgadísima. Y si lograba destruirlos, Harry tendría que enfrentarse a Voldemort, él y Harry en una pelea en la que uno de los dos tendría que morir..._

_Ya no podía mas, los nervios la estaban colapsando. Necesitaba hablar con sus amigos, saber que estaban bien, que no les había sucedido nada._

_Paso el resto de la tarde así, encerrada en su cuarto, paseándose de un lado a otro mientras los mismos miedos de siempre la acechaban._

_Para pasar el tiempo, tomo el libro que estaba leyendo últimamente: "La Magia tenebrosa: un enemigo silencioso". Lo abrió y leyó._

_Pero por más que busco, no encontró nada de los Horrocrux. Hacia tiempo ya que revisaba distintos libros que pudieran entregarle información acerca de estos objetos, pero, al parecer, eran temas vedados en la mayoría de las instituciones, porque solo había encontrado lo mismo que Harry les había dicho hace un tiempo, que era, a la vez, lo mismo que Dumbledore le había explicado a este: Los horrocruxes eran partes del alma de un mago, que los encerraba dentro de un objeto determinado._

_Estaba ansiosa por encontrar mas información, porque, si tenían que enfrentarse a ellos, mas valía saber lo mas posible sobre como destruirlos. Pero en ningún libro aparecía la forma de destruirlos, ni siquiera un hechizo que los pudiera debilitar. Al parecer, tendrían que descubrirlos ellos mismos._

_Mientras pensaba en esto, paso su mirada por la ventana, al instante dejo el libro al lado y se puso de pie. Una lechuza venia volando hacia su casa, se acercaba cada vez más y más, por lo que la chica fue y abrió la ventana para dejarle el paso libre al ave, que venia con un pergamino atado a una pata._

_La lechuza era vieja, y tenia aspecto de cansada. Apenas entro se desplomo en la cama. Hermione bajo a la cocina y le trajo un frasco con agua y unos trozos de pan. Cuando iba entrando a su cuarto, sintió una cola muy peluda cerca de su rodilla. Miro hacia abajo y vio a Crookshanks que se escabullía en la habitación. Entro rápidamente, se acerco a la lechuza y le dejo el pan y el agua cerca de ella. Crookshanks llego de un salto a la cama y miro con avidez ala pobre ave. Hermione lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo saco por la ventana, para luego cerrarla._

_-Vamos a ver esa carta- dijo en voz baja a la lechuza. Ésta ululo en señal de agradecimiento y se recostó para dormir. Hermione le desato el pergamino de la pata y le acaricio la cabeza. Abrió la carta y leyó:_

_"Querida Hermione:_

_Supongo que ya te has enterado de la última noticia: Hogwarts se cierra. Como bien sabrás, Ginny aun no ha terminado sus estudios, y Ron tampoco, pero él ya me ha comunicado su desición, y (debo decirlo) aunque me opongo rotundamente a que lo hagan, ustedes ya son mayores de edad, y lo harán de todos modos._

_Se que te extrañara de que sea yo quien te escribe, pero si no lo hacia, no habría forma de comunicarme contigo, porque Ron no escribe habitualmente, y, en estos momentos, esta en su pieza, hablando con Bill. Últimamente son muy amigos, y creo que Bill lo esta orientando en ciertas dudas de Ron. Aprovecho de comentarte que Bill esta mucho mejor, tiene varias cicatrices, como era de esperar, pero aparte de eso, sigue siendo el mismo de antes._

_El motivo de mi carta es invitarte para que asistas a la boda de Fleur y Bill. Esta será en un mes aproximadamente, por lo que he pensado que podrías venirte para acá e unas dos semanas más._

_También sé que tu quieres pasar tiempo con tus padres, por lo que si tienes algún inconveniente, te ruego me avises por lechuza._

_Ya le envié una carta a Harry con el mismo fin, y ahora espero su respuesta._

_Te ruego me contestes luego..._

_Molly Weasley"_

_Hermione cerró la carta y sonrió._

_La señora Weasley siempre había sido muy cariñosa con ella. Le alegraba enterarse de que Molly no había puesto muchas objeciones a la desición de Ron. Supuso que al principio se había asustado muchísimo, pero luego de pensarlo, se había dado cuenta que el ya era grande y que, de todos modos, lo haría, con o sin su consentimiento._

_Sintió tristeza por Ginny, porque ella se quedaría sola en casa, imagino que, seguramente, ella había manifestado sus ganas de ir con ellos, pero la niña debería quedarse con sus padres, ya que esos no querrían exponerla a un peligro aun mas grande que el ya estaban expuestos todos._

_Bajo a conversar con sus padres, para contarles lo sucedido._


	2. Capitulo 2 Reunión de Veelas

_Capitulo 2: Reunión de veelas._

_-¡Hermione, tienes teléfono!- la voz de su madre la saco de su concentrada lectura del libro "Historia de Hogwarts"._

_Bajo rápidamente a contestar la llamada._

_-¿Aló?-contesto al tomar el auricular_

_-¿Hermione? Soy yo. Molly Weasley. ¿Como estas?- la voz de la señor Weasley sonaba pastosa como si estuviera resfriada._

_-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?- inquirió la chica._

_-bien, bien...-contesto Molly, con voz intranquila- Quería saber si podrías venir a la boda, me quede esperando tu respuesta..._

_-Qué extraño, porque yo se la devolví con Errol, la noche siguiente en que leí su nota- contesto ella, extrañada._

_-¡ahh!...Entonces debe estar por llegar. Tu sabes, Errol ya esta viejo, no es el mismo de antes...-contesto Molly, como disculpándose por no tener una lechuza mejor.-Entonces¿podemos ir a buscarte mañana por la noche?- inquirió la señora._

_-ehh...yo creo que si. ¿A que hora seria?-dijo, pensativa, rascando su cabeza._

_-Como a las ocho de la noche, querida¿puedes?_

_-Claro que si. Los estaré esperando¿bueno?-contesto la chica, alegre._

_-Entonces nos vemos mañana. Que estés muy bien, y también tus padres- la señora Weasley se despidió apresuradamente._

_-Esta bien. Cuídese, nos vemos mañana. Adiós- Hermione corto la transmisión, y miro a sus padres- ¿puedo ir, verdad?_

_-mmm...ya sabes lo que opino de esto, hija- replico su madre- es muy peligroso...eso que vas a hacer es...no lo se-dijo, finalmente_

_-Pero, mama, yo me comprometí. Debo hacerlo...-miro suplicante a su madre, y luego, al darse cuenta de que su madre seguía sin cambiar de opinión, agrego- Además, recuerda que yo so bruja, y en el mundo mágico, los jóvenes alcanzan la mayoría de edad a los 17 años, por lo que, según eso, yo ya soy mayor de edad, soy adulta, y soy capaz de tomar mis propias dediciones...-dijo, con firmeza._

_-Bueno, esta bien- se resigno su madre aunque no te lo permita lo harás de todo modos. Solo prométeme que te cuidaras¿si?-su madre la abrazó y la besó en la mejilla._

_-Claro que sí, madre- contesto la chica, con un nudo en la garganta_

_Su padre guardo silencio, mientras la miraba con expresión pensativa._

_Al día siguiente hizo su equipaje en la mañana. Quería tener todo listo para cuando llegara la hora._

_"El Profeta" no traía nada nuevo, aparentemente. Las estupideces de siempre. Capturas falsas, falsos mortifagos. Desapariciones._

_Lo hojeó, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Se detenía un momento en cada pagina, para verificar que no hubiera nada importante, y luego giraba la hoja. Al llegar al numero 25, hizo lo mismo hasta que su mirada se detuvo en un pequeño articulo al pie de la pagina. Decía:_

_"Para G.J.H:_

_Te escribo rápidamente, porque no queda mucho tiempo. La puerta ha sido abierta. Se que no sabrás que significa, pero no te lo explicare, al menos no ahora. Es importante seguir con el O.D.D.P.E, es lo único que nos puede ayudar. _

_Necesito que te comuniques rápidamente con socicoh, se que te parecerá imposible, pero el velo que cubre su tumba es el comienzo de todo. Solo debes hacer lo que en segundo hiciste._

_Cuando llegues, habrá muchas personas esperándote, solo si logras avisarle para que les avise._

_Es probable que no llegue otra vez donde estaba antes. Pero el llegara como un príncipe corriendo por sus terrenos al lado de sus vasallos y así descubriremos la verdad_

_Espero poder volver a verte, aunque todos hayan sido destruidos..._

_W.B.D.A.P."_

_Bajo este extraño mensaje había un pequeño párrafo:_

_"esta carta fue enviada al ministerio el día 15 de junio por W.B.D.A.P. Si alguien reconoce o sabe para quien se dirige, se ruega dar información al ministerio de magia."_

_"¡Qué extraño mensaje!"- pensó Hermione._

_¿Para quién seria? No lo sabia, pero, a juzgar por algunas frases como "...comienzo de todo" le daban la percepción de que el remitente era alguien, por así decirlo, "bueno"._

_Miro la hora. Las 14:30 hrs. Debía apurarse en terminar su equipaje._

_Hermione despertó sobresaltada. Unos golpes en la puerta de entrada indicaban que alguien esperaba entrar. Miro al hora, las 20:15 hrs._

_¡No podía ser! Se había quedado dormida. Dejo el libro que tenia en su pecho sobre el escritorio. Se paro al lado de la puerta y escucho._

_-Buenas tardes¿usted es la mama de Hermione?- la voz sonaba exageradamente fuerte y preocupada, como si tratara de llamar la atención._

_-Ehh...si. Adelante, por favor- su madre sonaba nerviosa, como si la estuvieran persiguiendo- ¡Hermione, te buscan!- grito hacia el 2º piso._

_La chica se miro al espejo, arreglo su cabello, se puso la chaqueta y bajo._

_-Hola, Hermione, querida- ahí estaba la señora Weasley, y, curiosamente, su atuendo muggle era bastante acertado._

_-hola, señora Weasley. ¿Cómo esta?- respondió la chica, abrazándola a la vez._

_-Bien, querida, bien...-le contesto ella, mirándola con ternura- ¿estas lista?_

_-Si, claro, subo a buscar mis cosas y vamos- dijo la chica- Converse con mis padres, si lo desea._

_-Claro, claro, hay mucho de que hablar- acepto Molly, con aire misterioso- Ve, querida, te espero._

_Hermione subió a su cuarto y repaso que no se le quedara nada. Se puso su capa de viaje, y cero el baúl de viaje, echando antes el libro que había dejado a un lado._

_Se dispuso a cargar el pesado baúl, cuando pensó_

_"¡pero qué hago!-pensó- ya soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer magia fuera de Hogwar..."- su pensamiento se detuvo con un espasmo de dolor- "ya nunca mas haré magia dentro de Hogwarts, nunca mas"_

_Tristemente, susurro "baúl locomotor", y apunto con su varita el baúl, el que se puso a levitar al momento._

_Llego a la puerta, y se detuvo extrañada al escuchar voces airadas abajo._

_-¡Pero si y te he dicho que lo he intentado miles de veces! Pero por más que lo intento, no funciona._

_-Si se, querida. Pero es que es necesario. Si no lo haces, nada dará resultado Tu sabes lo crucial que es para el, para nosotros- respondió la otra voz._

_-Si lo se. Pero lo que no entiendo es porque tengo que hacerlo yo, si son ustedes a los que les afecta- repuso la otra voz._

_-Porque él te lo pidió. Porque fue su voluntad, y porque confiamos en ti- suplico la otra voz._

_-Esta bien, lo haré- se resigno la otra- Te quiero mucho, Molly_

_-Y yo a ti, Jane, querida._

_La chica se extraño de la conversación escuchado. ¿Desde cuando la señora Weasley y su madre conversaban como dos amigas?_

_-¡Hermione! Apúrate- la voz de s madre la sobresalto, por lo que abrió la puerta y guió el baúl escaleras abajo delante de ella_

_-Ya esta, señora Weasley. Lo tengo todo- miro con interés a Molly, intentando descubrir alguna señal de la conversación escuchada anteriormente_

_-Bien, despídete de tus padres mientras yo llevo tu equipaje a la puerta- la señora Weasley encanto el baúl y se dio media vuelta para dejar a la chica con sus padres_

_-Bueno, mama, papa. Me voy...-pero no alcanzo a terminar, porque su madre la abrazo con fuerza y reprimió un sollozo. La chic sintió como un nudo en la garganta le oprimía, le dolía._

_-Prométeme que te cuidaras¿si?-le rogó su madre_

_-Claro, no te preocupes. Les escribiré cada semana, si puedo- dijo, alejando a su madre y, dirigiéndose a su padre, dijo- T quiero mucho, papa- y lo abrazo con fuerza._

_-Yo también hija, mucho, mucho- le susurro el en el oído- Cuídate, por favor. Haz lo que tienes que hacer, pero cuídate._

_-Si- los miro a los dos, y sintió que no podría soportar mucho mas si seguía ahí- ¿Vamos?_

_Sus padres la acompañaron hasta la puerta. Su madre y la señora Weasley se despidieron como dos desconocidas, lo que extraño aun más a Hermione._

_-Hasta pronto, papas. Les escribiré siempre que pueda¿si?- la chica les tomo las manos y se las beso suavemente- Los quiero mucho_

_Se dio media vuelta y se puso a caminar junto a Molly, quien arrastraba el baúl, por si algún muggle se asomaba._

_-¿Cómo nos iremos, señora Weasley?- le pregunto, como un pretexto para mirarla a la cara, y, tal vez, descubrir signo de la conversación con Jane._

_-Ya eres mayor de edad¿verdad?- la miro ella, sonriente- Creo que aun no te acostumbras_

_-¡Ahh! es verdad, aun no me acostumbro- dijo la chica, mirando al piso, sin lograr encontrara nada que le explicara el extraño comportamiento escuchado hacía un rato._

_Al llegar a un plaza, Molly hizo desaparecer el baúl, seguramente transportándolo a la Madriguera_

_-¿Estas lista?- la miro Molly_

_-Si, vamos- respondió ella_

_Se concentro con todas sus fuerzas en La Madriguera, cerró los ojos y giro con agilidad_

_-¡¡Por fin llegaron!!- exclamo una voz_

_Sintió olor a pasto mojado, y supo que se encontraban a las afueras de la casa._

_Miro._

_Había gente a su alrededor. Tardo en reconocerlos, porque ya estaba oscuro._

_La persona que había hablado era el señor Weasley, y junto a él (de izquierda a derecha) estaban Charlie, Fred y George, fuera de la casa, esperándolas._

_La chica se acerco y saludo al señor Weasley._

_-¿como esta, señor Weasley?- pregunto la chica_

_-Bien, bien...-Contesto este_

_Hermione noto que tenia la misma voz pastosa que Molly y el mismo aire nervioso, como si estuviera esperando algo._

_Luego de saludar a los hermanos, Molly la hizo entrar a la casa, ya que ella tenía que hablar algo con Arthur, Charlie, George y Fred._

_Hermione se encontró en la cocina y miro a su alrededor. No había nadie ahí. Tampoco se oían voces, excepto un ruido, como un sollozo constante._

_"¡que extraño!"- pensó_

_Entro a la sala de estar, por la puerta que salía de la cocina, y se encontró con Molly Weasley, llorando, abrazada a Ron._

_-¿Se-se-se-ñora Weasley?- pregunto, confundida- Pero¿usted no estaba allá afuera?- dijo, apuntando hacia la puerta abierta de la cocina._

_-¿Yo?, no, que-que-rida; he estado aquí desde hace mucho rato- dijo y se levanto para saludarla- ¿Cuando llegaste?_

_-¡¡Recién!!¡¡Con usted!!_

_-¿Conmigo? Pero si...¡¡¡Ahh!!!- exclamo, dándose un golpe en la frente-Ven, te lo explicare todo- Hizo un ademán para que la chica se sentara al lado de Ron, que la miraba perplejo._

_-¡Ron¡Hola!- Hermione lo abrazo y le do un suave beso en la mejilla_

_-¡Hola! Me sorprendiste con esa llegada- resoplo el chico_

_-¿Y Harry¿Aun no llega?- pregunto Hermione_

_-No, se vendrá después de su cumpleaños- contesto él, triste._

_Hermione miro el entorno, y no vio a la Señora Weasley_

_-¿Y tu mama¿Dónde se fue ahora?- dijo, comenzando a impacientarse_

_-Fue a buscar a los otros- contesto el, encogiéndose de hombros, y poniendo especial énfasis en la ultima palabra._

_-¿Otros¿Te refieres a tu padre, Charlie, Fred y George?- inquirió ella_

_-Si...en parte. Es difícil de explicar. Mejor espera y verás...A mi también me costo entender al principio, digo, es extraño q un momento sean, y luego...nose. Tendrás que verlo tu misma._

_Unos pasos en la cocina le indicaron que se acercaba un grupo de personas_

_Se abrió la puerta, y el grupo de gente entro_

_Hermione los miro perpleja. Definitivamente no entendía nada_

_¿Como era posible? Intento mirar a través de la puerta, para ver su venia alguien más, alguna de "ellos"..._

_Delante de ella estaban, de izquierda a derecha, Molly, Ojoloco Moody, Remus Lupin, Bill y Charlie, y la profesora Minerva McGonagall_

_-Pe-pe-pero... ¿qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Hermione, perpleja._

_-Mira, querida, se que es difícil de entender, pero...Minerva¿quieres explicarle tu?- rogó Molly, mirando a la profesora._

_-Esta bien, te lo explicare solo una vez, porque se que eres una chica inteligente, y sabrás afrontarlo lo mejor posible_

_"Hace un tiempo, se dio la noticia de que Hogwarts cerraría. Como podrás comprender, esa noticia no era del todo imprevista para nosotros, porque, con lo sucedido el verano pasado...Bueno, luego de esta noticia, Molly nos contó del casamiento de Fleur y Bill. Como es de esperar, la familia de Fleur vendría a la ceremonia, pues querrían estar con su hija. El asunto es que tuvimos una reunión con la familia Delacour, para informarles de la situación actual del mundo mágico en nuestro país. Como era de esperar, la familia se asusto mucho de que su hija estuviera en un país en guerra, y que, por si fuera poco, se casara con uno de los militantes de la fuerza resistente. Tanto fue su inquietud, que decidieron anular el compromiso, y venir a buscar a Fleur acá, para llevársela. Probablemente pensaras que tiene de malo esto._

_Te lo explicare_

_Fleur proviene de una familia con sangre de veela. Las veelas son criaturas sumamente poderosas en habilidades mentales y síquicas. Para nosotros, además de causarnos una enorme felicidad, es muy beneficioso que Bill se una a Fleur, porque ella tiene poderes desconocidos en su sangre, y Bill es, por así decirlo, un "hibrido"-al decir esto Minerva hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, en señal de respeto hacia bill- Hemos estado investigando, y, todo en el plano de las conjeturas, si Bill se casara con Fleur, entraría en efecto un hechizo muy antiguo y extraño, que es que si dos "híbridos" o dos criaturas mágicas distintas, que contengan en su sangre genes de orígenes distintos, se unen en matrimonio, sus poderes se mezclan, es decir, si Bill, siendo un "semi-hombre lobo" y Fleur, siendo una "semi-veela" se cazaran, los poderes físicos de de Bill se mezclarían con los poderes, escondidos por cierto, de Fleur, quedando ambos con grandes habilidades mágicas._

_Por supuesto, no le contamos esto a la familia Delacour, porque pensarían que estábamos usando a su hija. Eso no es cierto, pus nosotros lo hablamos con Fleur y Bill y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, porque eso les permite participar más activamente en la Orden. Nosotros le explicamos a Fleur que ella NO pelearía, solo en contadas ocasiones, que podría sernos de gran ayuda, y que seria Bill el mas afectado en todo esto"_

_-Mmmm...Pero¡sigo sin entender porque habían "dos señoras Weasley"!- dijo Hermione, con una mezcla de incredulidad y seriedad._

_-¡ahh!, es verdad._

_"Bueno, nosotros sabíamos que las veelas vendrían y mientras pensábamos como evitarlas, Molly mando las invitaciones para la boda de su hijo, por orden nuestra, una de las cuales te mandó a ti. Recordaras que, luego de unos días, Molly te llamó, pidiéndote una respuesta"._

_-Si, y, por cierto, parecía muy preocupada- intervino la chica_

_-Claro, porque, cuando le dijiste que la misma noche habías respondido y Errol aún no llegaba acá, lo conversamos, y supusimos que la lechuza se había perdido._

_"Hasta que, unas horas mas tarde Arthur volvió del ministerio con la noticia de que un grupo de "extranjeros" había mandado, hace unos días, una lechuza, pidiendo autorización para entrar al país..."_

_-¿Para entrara al país¿Ahora hay que pedir autorización?-se extraño Hermione_

_-Si, por orden del ministro- contesto Charlie- Yo tuve que pedir una, y no quería dejarme entrar- agrego, y rió para sus adentros._

_-Si, pidiendo autorización- prosiguió McGonagall- y que, curiosamente, la lechuza que habían enviado era...Errol, porque Arthur la reconoció cuando esta entraba la ministerio para llevar una carta de agradecimiento por la autorización concedida. _

_"Luego de todo esto, nos dimos cuenta de que las veelas habían interceptado tu carta, y se habían enterado de que iríamos a buscarte"_

_-Entiendo, entonces ¿ustedes se transformaron para prevenir una supuesto emboscada, por así decirlo?- concluyo Hermione_

_-Claro, porque, como bien sabrás, las veelas son criaturas hermosas, pero, cuando se enfurecen, alcanzan niveles de ferocidad increíbles, como sucedió en el Mundial de Quidditch hace algunos años. Y nosotros estábamos concientes de que estas estaban muy enojadas, porque, aparte de no haber anulado la boda, nos habíamos dado el "lujo" de mandar las invitaciones- contesto Bill_

_-Pero, entonces ¿cual de ustedes fue a buscarme?- pregunto, indicando a Molly y a Minerva_

_-Yo- contesto la profesora- porque, si las veelas interceptaron la carta, lo mas seguro es que quisieran seguirnos, para llegar acá, y así llevarse a Fleur, porque, por suerte, nosotros no le alcanzamos a dar las instrucciones para que llegaran acá, porque ellas se opusieron terminantemente a que su hija se casara _

_-Entonces, usted, profesora, se convirtió en Molly; Bill se convirtió en Fred o George, y Charlie se quedo igual, pero¿y los profesores Lupin y Moody?-incurrió la chica_

_-Si, así fue. Y yo me convertí en Arthur, y Alastor en George, creo- contesto Lupin._

_-Bueno, Molly, debemos irnos nosotros, tenemos cosas que hacer- concluyo Minerva_

_-Si, tienes razón. Vamos- agrego Moody, que no había hablado nada.- Hasta pronto, jóvenes- se despidió de Ron y de ella con una inclinación de cabeza, y salio por la puerta _

_-Cuídate mucho, Hermione, y si ves a Harry antes que yo, déjale mis saludos- Lupin la abrazo, y siguió a Ojoloco_

_-Señorita Granger, nos vemos. Señor Weasley- dijo Minerva, con su voz autoritaria de siempre._

_-Yo no me despido porque nos veremos en unas horas mas, Hermione. Hasta pronto- le dijo Bill, y mientras Hermione le preguntaba a la señora Weasley por los gemelos, Bill le susurro Ron, en voz baja para que nadie mas oyera- Suerte, hermanito, es ahora o nunca. Haz lo que te dije, trátala bien._

_La puerta de la cocina se cerro, y un extraño silencio reino en la habitación. Ron y ella estaban solos._

_-Hermione¿quieres que te enseñe tu cuarto?- ofreció Ron_

_-Si, gracias- acepto Hermione._

_Cuando Ron se paro, para enseñarle el camino, la chica noto que su amigo esta mucho mas alto y macizo. Y que su voz era mucho más varonil. También se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ropa remendada._

_"Se ve bastante bien, la verdad"-pensó ella, y se sonrojo al instante._

_Salieron al corredor, y comenzaron a subir la larga escalera de caracol, que tenia varios rellanos. Al llegar a un punto, casi a la mitad, Ron se paro en seco._

_-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la chica_

_-Veras- dijo Ron, girándose hacia ella y apoyándose en la muralla- Estamos arreglando el piso de las habitaciones de arriba, por que la madera ya esta demasiado gastada y podía pasar cualquier accidente. El otro día, Bill estaba en eso, arreglando el piso de su habitación, justo aquí arriba -dijo, apuntando con la mano hacia el techo que se divisaba, donde Hermione pudo ver un trozo de madera muy nueva, disimulando, aparentemente, un agujero- y mientras sacaba las maderas mas antiguas de la superficie, las maderas de mas abajo cedieron, y se quebraron, y Bill se cayó desde ahí arriba, y cayó tan fuerte, que rompió 2 escalones de la escalera (que, por cierto, tienen bastante separación entre ellos, como veras). Entonces nuestra linda escalera quedó con dos escalones menos por culpa de Bill- terminó, rascándose la cabeza con aire gracioso._

_-¡ahh¿le dolió mucho?- pregunto Hermione, en son de burla_

_-podrás imaginarte- contesto el chico, sarcástico- como Ginny dice, tuvimos que soportar todas las quejas y lamentos de "nuestga quegida Fleggg" -termino Ron, conteniendo la risa._

_Ron se afirmo de la baranda y, ágilmente, se inclino hacia adelante, reclinándose en los escalones más próximos. Luego, con un movimiento rápido, subió una pie, y luego el otro, quedando a una distancia de 80 cm. de Hermione. La chica lo observo atentamente, y reparo en como Ron subía con mucha agilidad, y se dio cuenta de que se veía muy atractivo así, actuando con naturalidad._

_-¿te ayudo a subir?- pregunto Ron, tendiéndole la mano desde arriba_

_-OK- respondió la chica_

_Hermione le tomo suavemente la mano, y, al contacto con esa piel, su corazón se acelero. Lo miro a la cara, y sintió como se ruborizaba. Ron la miraba tranquilamente, sonriente, con una expresión enternecedora en el rostro._

_Se afirmo bien de él, y subió ágilmente. Al enderezarse, quedaron frente a frente, tan juntos como nunca lo habían estado. Sus caras estaban casi apegadas, como nunca habían soñado estar. Ambos sentían la respiración del otro acariciándoles el rostro suavemente. La mirada de Ron iba desde los ojos de Hermione hacia su boca. Y la chica sentía su mirada, casi como si fuera algo palpable._

_Se percato de que aun tenían sus manos tomadas, y deseo que ese calido contacto no terminara jamás, que durara por siempre. Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Ron, en un movimiento muy suave y delicado, cruzo sus dedos con los de Hermione, quedando ambas manos entrelazadas. _

_Estaban tan cerca que Hermione podría haber contado las pecas de Ron, que, por cierto, no eran tantas como hace un tiempo. _

_Hermione bajo la mirada, y cuando volvía a subirla, noto que Ron se le acercaba lentamente, muy lentamente, como en una suave danza..._

_"No lo hagas...No lo hagas..."-pensaba Hermione, pero a la vez deseaba que Ron no se separara jamás de ella, se sentía tan bien as, tan protegida, tan querida..._

_Como Hermione volvía a bajar la mirada, Ron le toco, con su otra mano, la barbilla, y, tiernamente, levanto su cabeza. La miro a los ojos y le susurro: "Te quiero, Hermione. Te quiero mucho" Hermione se sintió desfallecer. Cerró los ojos y espero el contacto de Ron en sus labios._

_Ron se le acerco lentamente, y le acaricio el mentón con sus dedos._

_-¡¡Hermione¡Llegaste!- la puerta que estaba en el tramo superior al que ellos estaban se abrió bruscamente, y Ginny salio de su pieza con un libro en la mano. Aparentemente no se dio cuenta de lo que había interrumpido_

_-ehhh...hola, Ginny- respondió Hermione, y al instante se dio cuenta de que había soltado la mano de Ron, que había dejado que se fuera, tal vez para siempre..._

_Luego de encontrar su equipaje en la habitación de Ginny, se sentó en la cama y miro por la ventana. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Había estado a punto de besar a Ron, a tan poco. Toco sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. Había estado a punto de besar la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Había deseado a Ron como nunca había deseado a nadie._

_Rió nuevamente al recordar la cara de Ron al ver a Ginny. Había bajado las escaleras y había entrado en la sala de estar, con aire abatido. Ginny la había dejado en la pieza para ir a buscar a su made. Hermione recordó el tono de voz de Ginny cuando, una vez en su pieza, le había preguntado por Harry. Como había temblado su mirada y la tristeza que le nuble la cara cuando ella le había respondido con un simple "No"_

_Se paro al escuchar voces al otro lado. Alguien iba hacia la habitación_

_-¡Hermione! querida¿que haces aquí tan solita?- Molly Weasley se puso a su lado._

_-ehhh...es que no quería molestar -contesto ella, por contestar algo._

_-Pero si tú no molestas, querida. Ven, te estamos esperando para cenar_

_-Gracias Señora Weasley¿es verdad que Bill se cayo del otro piso?- pregunto Hermione, recordado, inconscientemente, a Ron._

_-Ohh, si. Fue terrible. Arthur y Charlie terminaran hoy de arreglar la escalera_

_-Pero¿porque no lo hicieron enseguida?- inquirió la chica_

_-Porque consideraron que seria mejor poner tablones nuevos, mas firmes. -respondió Molly, encogiéndose de hombros_

_Al llegar a la cocina observo que solo estaban los Weasley, Fleur y ella._

_-¿Y el resto de La Orden?- pregunto al chica, dándose cuenta de que ahí era una "intrusa"_

_-Hoy no vienen, querida, no hay reunión aun.-respondió Molly._

_-ahh-exclamo la chica_

_La cena fue alegre, porque Bill, George, Fred y Ginny bromeaban mucho y hacían reír a ella, Fleur y Charlie. El Señor y la Señora Weasley conversaban y observaban felices a su familia. Pero Ron se mantenía distante, conversaba y reía con los demás, pero tenia un aire melancólico, soñador. A veces, Hermione, que estaba sentada frente a el, notaba la mirada de Ron, observándola fijamente. Ella evito su mirada, nerviosa. Se sentía avergonzada como para mirarlo, pero, deseaba hacerlo, deseaba lo, y estar a solas con el._

_-ehh...Hermione... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- le dijo Ginny, cuando ya estaban en su pieza, acostadas._

_-Si, claro- contesto hermione, saliendo de su entonación _

_-ehhh...Tu y Ron… ¿están juntos?_

_Hermione se sintió sonrojar y bajo la mirada_

_-Hermione… ¡¿Que te pasa?!- se asusto Ginny, porque, repentinamente, Hermione se había puesto a llorar amargamente y sollozaba ruidosamente_

_Ginny se acerco a ella y la abrazo cariñosamente_

_-Na-na-nada…Ginny...es solo que-levanto la mirada y nuevas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos-¡¡No sabes el dolor que siento!!_

_-Pero¿porque?- pregunto Ginny, preocupada_

_-Es que...lo he extrañado tanto. He deseado tanto poder verlo y abrazarlo, y decirle que lo quiero desde 1º y que necesito tenerlo aquí, a mi lado- termino, casi gritando, porque la pena que sentía ya estaba por hacerla explotar._

_-Pero...¡¡si el te quiere!!- le dijo Ginny- ¡¡Y tu lo sabes!!_

_-si-si-si-sise, pero¡es tan extraño!- Hermione se cubrió la cabeza y lloro amargamente_

_-¡¡Hermione!! Ginny la zarandeo con fuerza, cogiéndola por los hombros- Escúchame lo que te voy a decir. ¿Vas a esperar que el tiempo pase y pase hasta que sea demasiado tarde?_

_-no-no...-replico Hermione- pe-pe-pero..._

_-¡escúchame! Yo, por esperar tanto tiempo, ya ves lo que me sucedió_

_-¿a que te refieres?_

_-A Harry y yo, por supuesto...-dijo Ginny, al borde de las lagrimas- ¡espere tanto tiempo por tenerlo, tanto tiempo para poder darle mi amor, y se acabo al cabo de unos meses! Tanto lo quise, tanto amor le guarde, y se que él me quiere, pero no podemos estar juntos...¡¡¡Porque hay cosas que solo Harry entiende!!! -y agrego, sollozando- Pero, a pesar de eso, el tiempo, que vivimos fue el mejor de mi vida. Te lo digo, valió la pena haber esperado 5 años y haber estado unos meses con el. Porque, gracias a el, supe lo que era amar de verdad a alguien- Terminó, secándose las lagrimas._

_Hermione la miro, y, como ella, se seco las lágrimas._

_-Tienes razón. Este verano, este año, será para nosotros, no importa cuanto dure, un día, un mes, o un año. Pero yo lo quiero, y nada podrá impedir que seamos felices- dijo, Hermione, firme, enderezándose y abrazando a Ginny_

_-Ya, vamos a dormir, que mañana tienes un troll, digo, hombre que conquistar- agrego Ginny riéndose y contagiando con su alegría a Hermione, con eso de "troll"_

_Se acostaron y se durmieron. Ambas soñando con aquellos que les habían robado y conquistado la mente y el alma..._

_-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!-gritó una voz, y su grito atravesó la noche -¡¡Auxilio!!_

_-Ginny¿estás bien?- susurró Hermione, buscando a tientas la lámpara_

_-Si¿quién gritó?- preguntó, preocupada_

_-No lo sé, parece que venía de abajo –contestó Hermione._

_Prendió la lámpara y miró alrededor, no se sentía movimiento fuera de la habitación. Se acercaron a la ventana y vieron figuras corriendo abajo, persiguiendo a unos seres altos y delgados arrastrando consigo a una chica un poco más baja, que gritaba y se resistía. Una de las figuras que habían salido de la casa, se les adelantó a los otros, y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, se paró delante de los secuestradores. Golpeó a uno de ellos, y se llevó a la chica a la casa. Los demás se preocuparon de alcanzar a los otros secuestradores, y también se los llevaron dentro de la casa._

_-Vamos, bajemos a ver qué sucedió –dijo Ginny, con un presentimiento extraño en su pecho._

_Al salir a la escalera y comenzar a bajar, se encontraron con Ron, que venía bajando._

_-¿Qué sucede?- miró hacia abajo -¡Hermione¿Estás bien¿Te sucedió algo? –preguntó, llegando a su lado enseguida, y mirándola con aprensión_

_-Nada, estoy bien- le respondió Hermione, mirándolo a los ojos._

_-Vamos- les dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa misteriosa en la cara._

_Bajaron de prisa, y cuando se acercaban a la puerta para entrar a la sala de estar, escucharon voces aireadas adentro, mezcladas con otras que se oían nerviosas, llorosas. A pesar de que las voces hablaban muy fuerte, no se les entendía nada, al parecer, estaban hablando en otro idioma. Empujaron con suavidad la puerta y miraron._

_Adentro estaban los Señores Weasley, Charlie, Fred, y George, Bill y Fleur, la cual estaba llorando y apretaba fuertemente la mano de Bill. Al frente de ellos, sentados en los sillones había un grupo de extraños, altos y de caras delgadas. Las mujeres eran de un pelo plateado, delgadas y curvilíneas. La mujer mayor estaba en una crisis de llanto, y miraba a Fleur con cara de asombro, casi de terror. La más pequeña tenía los ojos empañados, pero no lloraba, sólo miraba a su hermana con profundo cariño. _

_Arthur Weasley se giró hacia la puerta, y los vió._

_-Entren, no es conveniente que estén solos. Pasen –les dijo, indicando con su mano hacia el interior de la sala._

_Aparentemente, la discusión en francés había acabado. Y había dado pase a una silencio tenso, a un ambiente de profundo desagrado._

_Ellos entraron, tímidamente, y se quedaron al lado de George. Arthur y Molly miraban muy serios a los extranjeros delante de ellos. Éstos, a su vez, se mantenían callados, con aire abatido. Sin embargo, uno de ellos, "El padre"- pensó Hermione, estaba francamente molesto. No disimulaba su gran enojo, y miraba a la familia con orgullo y desprecio._

_Charlie, Fred y George lo apuntaban con sus varitas. Al parecer, el hombre los había insultado antes de que ellos llegaran. _

_Pero Bill parecía triste, y miraba a cada momento hacia fuera, por la ventana, como si esperara a alguien._

_Hermione notó que Bill tenía un labio roto, y luego, mirando al padre de Fleur, notó que Bill era el que lo había golpeado, ya que el altanero francés tenía el ojo hinchado y una cicatriz en el labio._

_-Papá, ahí vienen –dijo Bill, luego de un rao en que nadie pronunció ni una palabra. _

_-Está bien. Molly, ve a buscarlos, por favor.- dijo Arthur, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza, indicando hacia la cocina._

_-Sí, voy- contestó Molly –saliendo apurada hacia la cocina._

_A los pocos instantes después volvió con Minerva McGonagall, Alastor Moody y Nymphadora Tonos_

_-¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntó Minerva, con tono autoritario_

_-¿Qué que pasa aquí?- dijo la francesa que estaba llorando-Es evidente lo que pasa. ¡Ustedes han "tgansfogmado" a mi Fleug!_

_-Les pediría que mantuviéramos el respeto, para poder llegar a algún acuerdo sensato –dijo McGonagall, invitando a los franceses a tomar asiento._

_Éstos, por indicación del padre de Fleur, se quedaron de pié, sin aceptar la petición de tomar asiento._

_-Molly, Arthur¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Ojoloco, blandiendo su bastón._

_-Estábamos durmiendo, cuando oímos un grito proveniente de la habitación del lado, en la que duerme Fleur. Salimos a ver, y vimos como unos extranjeros se llevaban a Fleur, tirándola de los brazos. Fleur iba llorando y pidiendo auxilio.-contó Molly, al borde de las lágrimas._

_-¡¡Sí¡Eso es "vegdad"! – reconoció la madre de Fleur- "Pego", dígame¿Qué "hagía" usted si "supiega" que su hija se "casagía" con una de las "pegsonas" que pelean "contga" "Voldemogt", el mago "tenebgoso" más "podegoso" de todos los tiempos¡Yo solo "quiego" "cuidag" a mi hija! –gritó, mirando a Fleur, suplicante._

_-¡¡Madge!!, "pog favor"- gritó Fleur, y al instante Hermione se dio cuenta porque la profesora McGonagall decía que las veelas de verdad asustaban cuando se enojaban. Fleur prosiguió –Es mi vida, entiéndanlo, "pog favog". Yo amo a Bill, y me "casagué" con él, pase lo que pase. Yo ya lo decidí, y ustedes no "cambiagán" mi desición –concluyó firme, pero muy triste._

_Hubo un silencio muy triste en el aire, que la señora Delacour rompió, entre sollozos de súplica_

_-"Pego" hija. Tú debes "estag" con tu familia…_

_-Yo debo "estag" con mi esposo – sentenció Fleur, enderezándose cuán alta era._

_-Creo que ya han escuchado a Fleur, y creo también, que entenderán que ella no cambiará su desición – resumió Minerva._

_-Está bien. Sí, tú te "casagás". "Pego" yo no "estagué" aquí. Haz lo que "quiegas" – dijo su padre, poniéndose la capa y girándose hacia la cocina, para salir._

_-Papá…- susurró Fleur, con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Paul, "pog favog", "gazona" lo que estás diciendo. – suplicó la madre de Fleur._

_-¿Quién vá conmigo?-preguntó Paul, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de su esposa._

_No hubo respuesta. Al parecer, toda la familia quería quedarse con Fleur, para presenciar la boda._

_-Veo que se "quiegen" "quedag" aquí, con esa- agregó el padre, desplegando todo su desprecio en la última palabra._

_-Señor Delacour, le pido encarecidamente que mantengamos el respe…-dijo McGonagall, pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase, porque Paul la interrumpió._

_-¡¡Qué le "importa" a usted, "señoga"¡Mi familia, yo decido qué _

_" decig" o qué "haceg"! – gritó el hombre_

_-Cállate –se escuchó una voz suave pero que se oía muy seria- Cállate de una vez. No me "importa" que no me acompañes, pero no molestes a la gente que me ha acogido acá, como si fuera uno de ellos –dijo Fleur, tan seria que sus ojos parecían echar chispas y su expresión era de enorme desagrado- Si "quieges", ándate, nadie te lo impide, "pego" no voy a "tolegag" que molestes a aquellos que "ahoga" son mi familia, ya que tu me "geniegas" –añadió._

_La señora Delacour reprimió un grito. Estaba muy nerviosa y apenada por lo que estaba sucediendo en su familia._

_Molly lloraba en silencio, conmovida por la defensa presentada por Fleur hacia ellos._

_Bill se mantenía al lado de su futura esposa, pero su expresión reflejaba lo que sentía._

_"Todo es mi culpa. Su familia también tiene razón. Conmigo tiene todo que perder…"-pensaba, pero no lo decía, porque ya lo había hablado con Fleur, y ella se había puesto muy parecida a como estaba ahora, con la única diferencia era que, cuando se había enojado así con Bill, en su mirada aun se reflejaba el amor puro, como recién nacido; pero ahora, en su mirada, había sólo odio, y un resentimiento demasiado profundo._

_-Si eso es lo que "quiegues" Así "segá" –respondió su padre- "Pego", desde "ahoga" y "paga siempge", no recibirás nada de mí, nada._

_Paul salió por la cocina, y todos los presentes escucharon el portazo que dio al salir. _

_Hubo un momento de profundo silencio, hasta que la madre de Fleur se puso frente a su hija y dijo_

_-"Pegdóname", hija –susurrando apenas._

_Fleur cayó en sus brazos, llorando desconsolada, sacando afuera todo el dolor que sentía por lo que había sucedido con su padre._


	3. Capítulo 3 Un Extraño Reencuentro

_Capitulo 3: Un extraño reencuentro_

_Los días que siguieron fueron, según Ginny, "insoportables". Como la familia de fleur, exceptuando a su padre habían decidido quedarse para estar con ella, habían tenido que soportar, la noche del reencuentro, un "festival de llantos" protagonizados por Fleur y sus parientes_

_Además, había que hacerles espacio, por lo que, en la pieza de ginny, además de dormir Hermione, dormían Fleur y Gabrielle, su pequeña hermana. Ron dormía con Charlie; Fred y George con Bill, y la madre de fleur, junto con los abuelos de la chica dormían caen la antigua pieza de Percy. _

_Cuando Harry llegara, se había acordado que dormiría junto con Ron y Charlie._

_Sin duda, la más contrariada en todo esto parecía ser Ginny_

_La pelirroja tuvo que aprender a convivir con su futura cuñada y su hermana. A ginny no le desagradaba Fleur, sino, más bien, estaba temerosa de que Fleur fuera a quitarle a Bill, pero nunca lo aceptaría. A fuerza de costumbre termino aceptando a Fleur sin mayores problemas_

_En lo que respecta a Gabrielle, se llevaba muy bien con las chicas. Ella era realmente simpática y cariñosa. Con Ginny se llevaron muy bien desde el principio, y pasaban largas horas juntas, ellas y Hermione, que seguía sin poder mirar a Ron a la cara, ni podía estar con el sin ponerse nerviosa, a pesar de su decisión de conquistar a Ron._

_A las dos semanas aproximadas de la llegada de Hermione a la casa, todo seguía igual. No había grandes novedades, y aun no se producía el crucial encuentro entre Ron y Hermione_

_Esa noche, mientras todos, aparentemente, dormían, Hermione sintió que alguien entraba corriendo en la habitación. Era Ginny, y venía llorando. Hermione se incorporó rápidamente, para mirarla mejor. Cuando pudo enfocarla bien, reaccionó, Ginny estaba llorando, y venía muy agitada. Se levantó enseguida, y se puso la bata._

_-¡Ginny! –Gritó Hermione, asustada- ¿Qué sucede?_

_-E-e-es…..ÉL- tartamu8deó la chica- ve-ve-ven rápido. Está grave_

_Hermione notó que su amiga tenía las manos y la ropa manchada con sangre_

_Las chicas bajaron corriendo por las escaleras, y, al llegar a la sala de extra, Hermione no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor_

_-¡¡¡Harry!!! __Oh no…Harry…-se abalanzó sobre él._

_Harry estaba tirado en medio de la sala, ensangrentado a causa de una hemorragia. Estaba de espaldas, con los pies encogidos y los brazos abiertos. En una mano empuñaba una bolsa de cuero, y, en la otra, su varita._

_Estaba vestido con unos vaqueros, en los cuales había manchas de sangre y tierra. Los pantalones estaban rotos y rasgados en varias partes. Llevaba una polera negra, que tenia un rasguño que la atravesaba en diagonal. Iba también con su capa escolar de viaje. Ésta relucía distintos cortes y arañazos._

_Luego del impacto inicial, Hermione observó que solo estaban ella, Harry, Ginny y Ron._

_-¿Y los demás?-preguntó hermione, arremangándose la bata y levantando la cabeza de Harry._

_-No lo sé…me levanté al baño y oí movimiento acá. Entré al salón y ahí lo vi…Fui corriendo a la habitación de mamá para avisarle, pero vi que no estaba. Entonces fui a buscarte a ti y a Ron.- Ginny estaba en un estado de chock. Ya no lloraba, sólo miraba a Harry fijamente, como si quisiera curarlo con la mirada._

_-Ginny, anda. Sube y trae mi varita- susurró Hermione._

_Harry aún respiraba, pero muy lentamente. Su cara estaba llena de arañazos y sangre._

_-¡Ron!-dijo la chica, mirándolo a los ojos, mientras lagrimas resbalaban por su nariz.- Ve afuera y conjura un patronus. Llámalo a tu lado y susúrrale "Bill, McGonagall…" ¡no se! Alguno de la Orden. ¡Rápido!_

_El chico salió corriendo, en el mismo instante que Ginny volvía con la varita de Hermione._

_-Bien. Ginny, anda afuera y haz lo mismo que Ron- al ver la cara de perplejidad de su amiga, agregó- que él te explique. Mándenles a todos los que sea necesario._

_Hermione comenzó a acariciar la frente de su amigo, y notó que su cicatriz estaba sumamente ardiente._

_Observó el rasguño que se le veía a través del rasguño de la polera. Abrió el agujero y examinó la herida. Era un corte profundo, que emanaba mucha sangre._

"_¿Qué puedo hacer?"-pensó._

_Era muy riesgoso cerrarle las heridas, pues podían estar envenenadas. Pero, a la vez, no podía permitir que su amigo siguiera perdiendo sangre, pues ya estaba muy pálido._

_Pensando en que nada podría hacer hasta que llegaran los de La Orden, siguió acariciando a Harry. En eso, reparó en la bolsa de cuero que tenía en las manos._

"_¿Qué será?" –pensó_

_Tomó el brazo de Harry, y le sacó la bolsa._

_Mirando a todos lados, abrió la bolsa y encontró un anillo, un relicario y una carta._

"_¡Los horrocruxes!"-pensó-"Debo guardar esto. Nadie debía saberlo" _

_Tomó la bolsa y la dejó a su lado._

_Pensó que los de La Orden se demoraban demasiado en llegar._

"_¡Qué pasa, Qué pasa!"-pensó_

_Se acercó al pecho de Harry, para cerciorarse de sus latidos, y se asustó. Su amigo respiraba cada vez más lento y ardía en fiebre._

_-Vamos, vamos. Resiste, amigo, resiste- le susurró_

_Miró hacia la cocina. Aún no había movimiento. Al volverla a bajar, vió que su amigo la miraba fijamente._

_-Harry…-dijo, en un hilo de voz._

_-Her…-dijo él, sin fuerza- La bolsa……llévate…bolsa…_

_-Calla, calla, guarda energía- le dijo Hermione, mostrándole la bolsa._

_-Llama…Lupin…a Lupin- le susurró, y luego, tosió repetidas veces, escupiendo sangre hacia el lado._

_-¡¡Harry!!- pero su amigo se desmayó al instante._

_Hermione se paró, y, llorando a mares, salió corriendo al patio._

_-¡Experto Patronum!- gritó, y al instante, una nutria se materializó frente a ella. Se acercó a su lado, y le dijo- Remus Lupin. Hermione Granger._

_Al instante la mariposa comenzó a volar, hasta desaparecer a los pocos metros._

_-¡Hermione! ¿Y Harry?- le dijo Ginny._

_-¡Está inconciente! ¿A quienes han llamado?- inquirió._

_-A McGonagall, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ojoloco, Tonks, pap__á y mamá- contest Ron_

_-¡¡¡Y por qué no llegan!!!- gritó Hermione, al borde del colapso._

_-No lo sé…-pero no escucharon más. Porque, en ese preciso instante, se materializaron Bill, Molly, Fred, George, Minerva y Lupin._

_-¡Hermione! ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la profesora acercándose a ella._

_-Profesor Lupin, ¡venga!- le gritó la chica_

_Al oír esto, Remus tuvo un terrible presentimiento. Siguió a la chica al interior de la casa, dejando a los otros con Ron y Ginny para que les explicara._

_-¿Qué sucede, Hermione?- le preguntó al llegar a la cocina._

_-¡Es Harry! En el salón- le susurró la chica._

_Al instante, la expresión de Lupin reflejó un profundo miedo, y de dos zancadas entró en la habitación._

"_¡La bolsa!"- se reprendió Hermione._

_Entró corriendo y, sin que el profesor de diera cuenta, tomó el pequeño envoltorio, y, argumentando que iba al baño, fue a su cuarto a dejar al bolsa._

_Al volver, vió a McGonagall, Bill y lupin inclinados sobre Harry. Los tres susurraban conjuros complicados, cada uno en distintas zonas dañadas del cuerpo de Harry._

_Remus, que trataba de parar la hemorragia del pecho de Harry, pasaba una y otra vez su varita por el rasguño._

_-Creo que ésta no es "normal"- les susurró a sus compañeros, bastante preocupado._

_-Resiste, Harry, resiste- susurraba Bill, cerrando las heridas del rostro del chico._

_-Necesitamos llevarlo a San Mungo…-dijo Minerva, distraída._

_-Fred, George, aparézcanse en San Mungo, y pidan que traigan una escolta- ordenó Bill- díganles que hay un enfermo grave acá, incapaz de aparecerse, y condúzcanlos hacia acá._

_-Asegúrense de que no los vea nadie del ministerio, ni por ahora- agregó Minerva._

_Fred y George se despidieron con una inclinación de cabeza._

_-Creo que, mientras, deberíamos ponerlo en una camilla…-sugirió Bill_

_-No, dejémoslo tal como está.- objetó la profesora- puede que tenga alguna parte de la columna herida, y podríamos causarle un daño aún más grande._

_-Tienes razón.- aceptó Bill._

_-Tonks. Ve y registra el perímetro de la casa, pero no te adentres demasiado en el bosque- pidió Lupin, mirando a Tonks con aprensión._

_-Charlie, acompáñala tú- ordenó minerva._

_.Chicos, pongan especial énfasis en huellas de "algo" que pudo haber producido esto- agregó Lupin, disimulando sus palabras para no causar aún más preocupación en Ron, Hermione y Ginny- Ustedes me entienden._

_Tonks y Charlie se retiraron para cumplir su misión._

_-¿Qué harenes si resulta que "eso" los atacó?- preguntó Bill a Lupin, en voz baja._

_-No lo sé…lo único que espero es que los de San Mungo lleguen pronto. Contestó Lupin, mirando hacia la entrada, con aire abatido._

_Como a los cinco minutos siguientes se escuchó una voz que decía._

_-Por acá, por acá. Rápido- Fred apareció por la cocina, guiando a un grupo de sanadores hacia la sala._

_Éstos venían muy serios, y muy apurados, también._

_-Por fin llegaron- dijo minerva- Necesito que se lo lleven, y que lo pongan en cuidados especiales, por favor._

_-¿Alguien irá con él?- preguntó una de las sanadoras de un pelo negro brillante, y cara seria, aunque joven._

_-Si, iremos nosotros tres- respondió Lupin._

_-Está bien- repuso la mujer. Al instante, uno de los sanadores agitó su varita e hizo aparecer una camilla. Los cuatro sanadores restantes agitaron sus varitas y apuntaron al cuerpo del chico. Éste se pudo a levita, y se mantuvo en el aire, flotando. Los magos lo depositaron en la camilla, y lo sujetaron con broches de sus manos, cabeza y pies._

_-Vamos- dijo la mujer del pelo negro, indicando a minerva, Lupin y Bill._

_-Nos vemos luego- se despidió Minerva._

_-No te preocupes, madre, Harry estará bien- le dijo Bill a Molly, la cual estaba llorando desconsolada en un rincón._

_-Hermione, tú y yo tenemos que hablar- le dijo Lupin, acercándose a ella y tocándole el hombro- Nos vemos después._

_La escolta salió por la cocina, encabezada por los sanadores que llevaban a Harry. Al llegar a las afueras de la casa, se desaparecieron, tomando la camilla de harry, para llegar al hospital._

_Un gran silencio se produjo en la sala. Todos estaban consternados por lo sucedido._

_En eso volvieron Tonks y Charlie, éste último abrazó con fuerza a su madre._

_-Tranquila, tranquila…-le decía- Estará bien. Ya sabíamos que esto sucedería tarde o temprano._

_-Pero… ¡Es que es tan pequeño aún!- dijo Molly._

_-Ya, ya, ya…Tranquila. Ven, te daré un té- le dijo Tonks, entrando a la cocina y llevándose a Molly con ella._

_Hubo en silencio incómodo en la sala. Sólo estaban Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George. Los cinco miraban a distintos puntos, sin atreverse a decir nada de lo que le había sucedido a Harry. Siguieron así, hasta que Ginny rompió el silencio_

_-Eh…Fred, George, ¿Dónde andaban cuando nosotros despertamos y no estabais?- preguntó._

_-No te lo puedo decir, hermanita. Tendrás que esperara a que la Orden nos dé el permiso- contestó Fred._

_-Pero, ¿es que no fue muy peligroso dejarnos solos? Digo, ¿sin ninguno de ustedes?- agregó la pelirroja._

_-Sí, tal ves- respondió George, rascándose la cabeza- Yo lo pensé, pero nunca creí que les fuera a suceder algo como lo que pasó con Harry. –agregó._

_-Por cierto, Hermione, ¿No te dijo lo que sucedió?- le preguntó Freís._

_-No, no me dijo nada- mintió Hermione. No creía prudente decir más. Tenía un presentimiento extraño._

_-Sólo espero que se recupere…-susurró Ginny, más para ella que para los demás, y, luego de decir esto, se encaminó hacia la escalera con los ojos brillantes._

_Fred y George se miraron y comprendieron enseguida. Ginny aún quería a Harry. Pensaron que esto no era bueno, ya que la haría sufrir mucho, sin querer, claro. Pero no podían hacer nada, y eso los apenaba, porque no querían ver a Ginny sufrir._

_Hermione sintió que quería estar sola. Fue a la cocina y salió al patio. Caminó por el césped en dirección al comienzo del bosque. Quería estar sola, pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, aceptar que ya nada sería lo mismo._

_Se sentó a la sombra de un gran árbol y miró el cielo. Aún estaba oscuro, serían recién las 5 de la madrugada. Sin embargo, no hacía frío. El aire estaba templado, y mecía los árboles en una suave danza. Miró hacia arriba. Las estrellas resaltaban en aquel horizonte. No había ni una sola nube en el cielo. Todo estaba despejado, y, en ese momento, Hermione sintió como la terrible realidad cayó sobre ella. Estaba arriesgándose a dejar su vida, sus padres, su existencia misma, por ir a los brazos de la muerte._

"_¡Qué dramático suena eso!"-pensó. Pero era l oque sentía, y, en el fondo, sabía que era sólo la verdad._

"_¿Qué le habría pasado a Harry?"- se preguntó. Era todo un dilema. Recordó que Lupin había dicho que "esa herida no era normal". Eso abría un millón de posibilidades, pero, la más sensata y, a la vez, la más aterradora, era lo que en ese momento la atormentaba._


	4. Capítulo 4 Escolta a París

_Capitulo 4: "Escolta a París"_

_- Eh…Hermione, ¿podríamos hablar un momento?- la voz de Ron la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Al instante se puso nerviosa, y se sintió sonrojar._

_-¡Claro!- respondió Hermione, girándose hacia él, observándolo con atención._

_Ron se sentó a su lado y la miró con ternura. La chica sintió ganas de echarse a llorar_

"_¿Porqué me siento tan triste?"- pensó_

_Sintió ganas de abrazar a Ron, y de que éste le dijera que todo estaba bien, que todo saldría bien, que Harry sanaría._

_-Hermione…Harry estará bien- el susurró Ron, como si leyera sus pensamientos. La chica sintió que ya no podría aguantar más. Abrazó a Ron y lloró en su hombro, sacando toda la pena que le había producido ver asó a Harry, todo ensangrentado, todo herido, derrotado…_

_Lloró largamente, mientras Ron le acariciaba la cabeza, con ternura, y le susurraba al oído: "Todo saldrá bien, todo estará bien…" en un suave compás de cariño_

_Poco a poco la chica se fue tranquilizando. Era verdad, tenía que ser fuerte, para darle fuerzas a su amigo. No podía sentirse derrotada, no ahora._

_-Ron, yo….-titubeó- yo tengo alfo que mostrarte- le dijo, recordando la bolsa._

_-¿Sí? ¿De qué?- preguntó, extrañado, el chico._

_-De Harry- concluyó Hermione._

_Ron no agregó nada. Sabía como decía sentirse su amiga. Harry el había dicho algo, y eso debía haberla dejado mal._

_Pero, aún sabiendo eso, había esperado poder hablar con Hermione sobre "ellos"_

"_¡No seas tonto, Ron Weasley!"- pensó- "Ves cómo está, y pensabas hablarle de eso. La chica está sufriendo y tú hablando tonterías"- se reprendió._

_Subieron a la habitación de la chica, y, antes de entrar, Hermione recordó a Ginny… "Ojala que no halla visto la bolsa"- rogó Hermione, en silencio._

_Entraron y Hermione se dirigió a su cama. Ginny no había visto nada, al parecer, porque la bolsa no daba muertas de haber sido abierta._

_-¿qué es eso?- preguntó Ron- ¡oye! Eso es lo que traía Harry cuando lo encontramos- recordó, observando la bolsa con más atención._

_-Sí, la traía Harry- afirmó Hermione._

_-¿Qué haces con él?-preguntó Ron con desconfianza._

_-Cuando ustedes salieron, yo vi la bolsa y la abrí- contó Hermione, abriendo, a la vez, la bolsa y vertiendo su contenido en la cama, con manos temblorosas.- A los minutos después, Harry despertó y me dijo que escondiera la bolsa…y que llamara a Lupin- agregó, mirando el relicario._

_-Ah… Este es el horrocrux que tenía Dumbledore, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, el anillo de Salazar Slytherin- afirmó Hermione- y este es el relicario falso que fueron a buscar ese día- completó, con voz sombría, al recordar la noche en que Dumbledore había muerto._

_-Sí…-dijo Ron, pensando- ¿Dijiste que Harry había pedido que fuera Lupin? ¿Para qué?_

_-No lo sé, pero lo sospecho- dijo Hermione. Al ver que Ron la miraba con perplejidad, le explicó- Harry llamó a Lupin, Harry tenía una herida en el pacho que sangraba mucho, Lupin le dijo a la profesora McGonagall que esa herida no era "normal"… ¿entiendes?- le preguntó al chica._

_-¿Quieres decir que la cosa que le causó esa herida a Harry era un…un…hombrel…?-preguntó Ron, pero Hermione lo hizo callar, rápidamente._

_- No lo digas. Supongo que Lupin no quería que nadie se diera cuenta, al parecer, pensó que causaría aún más temor entre nosotros- concluyó Hermione, con voz melancólica._

_-Solo espero que Harry esté bien- dijo Ron. La verdad era que extrañaba mucho a Harry, y saber que estaba gravemente herido no era de mucho consuelo._

_Como ya eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana, nadie se volvió a acostar. Cada uno comenzó sus actividades normales, o encargadas por Molly: Hermione y Ginny ordenaron su cuarto (Gabrielle no estaba aún), Ron salió al patio con Fred y George para ver si encontraban algún rastro de lo que había atacado a Harry, Molly preparó el desayuno, y Arthur fue a trabajar._

_-Ginny, ¿Y Fleur y su familia?- preguntó Hermione, al percatarse de que Gabrielle aún no aparecía._

_-No lo sé- contestó la pelirroja con indiferencia. En esos momentos lo único que le importaba era Harry, nada más._

"_Mmm…Qué extraño"- pensó Hermione, colocando su almohada en la cama._

_Al terminar de ordenar, se excusó con Ginny, diciendo que iba al baño u volvía enseguida. Reparó en que la pelirroja parecía no haberla escuchado, ni haberle puesto demasiada atención durante aquel tiempo. _

_-Señora Weasley- dijo Hermione, entrando en la cocina- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?_

_-Sí, claro que sí, querida- respondió Molly. Hermione notó que tenía los ojos hinchados. Seguramente había estado llorando hacía algún rato._

_-¿Dónde están Fleur y su familia?- inquirió la chica._

_-Pues, anoche se fueron a Francia._

_-¿A Francia?- se extrañó Hermione- ¿Por qué? _

_-Pues porque Fleur acompañó a su madre y a sus abuelos a buscar sus pertenencias para instalarse definitivamente acá por un tiempo, al menos hasta la boda.- explicó Molly._

_Hermione meditó unos segundos antes de inquirir otra vez._

_-Ah…Entiendo. Y, ¿dónde estaban ustedes anoche?- preguntó, sabiendo que se internaba en un terreno posiblemente peligroso- Porque cuando encontramos a Harry, no había nadie acá- agregó, perspicaz._

_-Eh…este…-titubeó la señora Weasley- Bill, Arthur y yo fuimos a dejar a la familia Delacour- respondió, nerviosa._

_-Ah. Ojala que vuelvan luego.- dijo la chica, con aire lo más inocente posible._

_-Sí, ojala._

_Luego de esta conversación, Hermione salió al jardín, a meditar lo que la madre de Ron le había dejado entrever en su titubeo._

_Antes que nada, Hermione pensaba que la señora Weasley no era buena mintiendo, porque, cuando ella le había preguntado dónde habían estado la pasada noche, su voz había temblado demasiado al contestar. Además, no creía que fuera necesario que Bill y sus padres fueran a dejar a la familia, si tan solo tenían que aparecerse. Por otro lado, se percató de que, últimamente, el señor Weasley apenas se veía por la casa, y que, cada vez que le preguntaban a él, a Molly, o a algún miembro mayor de la Orden, respondían con evasivas, y luego argumentaban excusas muy pobres para retirarse apuradamente._

_Observó a Ginny saliendo de la casa, y dirigiéndose hacia ella._

_-Mamá dice que el desayuno está listo- le dijo, con aire distraído._

_-OK, ¿vamos?- le preguntó a Ginny._

_-Sí.- respondió ésta- Tengo mucha hambre, ¿y tú?_

_-También. La verdad, me comería un hipogrifo._

_Las chicas se encaminaron riendo hacia la casa. Hermione se alegró de que Ginny hubiera vuelto a ser, aparentemente, ella misma. No le hacía bien estar todo el tiempo triste._

_-Mamá, ¿no hay noticias de San Mungo?- preguntó George, mientras desayunaban._

_-No- contestó la mujer- Pero creo que Bill debe estar por regresar, porque Tonks fue a reemplazarlo en la guardia._

_-¿Guardia?- preguntó, extrañada, Ginny.- ¿Quiere decir que están haciéndole guardia a Harry?_

_-Sí. Mientras no se sepa lo que sucedió, tendrá guardia permanente, para no arriesgarlo._

_Nadie se refirió nuevamente al tema en el resto del desayuno. Seguramente, todos deberían estar pesando a qué niveles de perversidad habrían de llegar los mortífagos si fueran capaces de atacar un simple Hospital._

_Luego de comer, Hermione subió a su cuarto. Una lechuza la esperaba con el periódico en la pata._

_-¡Oh! Siento haberte hecho esperar, pequeña.- Al instante sacó cinco knuts y se los echó en la bolsita._

_El ave emprendió el vuelo al instante, y desapareció entre los árboles._

_Dejó "El Profeta" al lado. No tenía ganas de leer nada, ni de enterarse de ninguna tragedia más._

_Para distraerse un tiempo, y, a la vez, para no caer en la pena otra vez, se puso a practicar hechizos transformadores humanos, con ayuda de su libro de "Transformaciones: nivel avanzado." Practicó cambiando sus dedos. Los hacía más grandes, más puntiagudos, más largos, etcétera. Cuando estaba por cambiar un mechón de su pelo de castaño a rojo, sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta._

_-Pase.- dijo, dejando el libro y el espejo a un lado._

_-¡Hermione! Por fin te encuentro._

_-¿Qué pasa, Ron?- preguntó la chica, deseando que no fuera nada malo otra vez._

_-Bill ha vuelto. Vamos a escucharlo. ¡Rápido!- le contó el chico._

_Al instante, Hermione se puso de pié y siguió a su amigo hacia abajo._

_Bill estaba sentado en una silla, en la cocina, con un tazón de té y unas tostadas delante. Todos estaban reunidos entorno a él, y esperaban que les diera noticias._

_-Y bien, ¿cómo está?- preguntó Fred, rompiendo el incómodo silencio._

_-Mmm…-titubeó Bill- Miren, Harry está bien, o sea, está mejor de lo que estaba en la madrugada. Pero aún está grave._

_Las caras de todos se ensombrecieron al escuchar esto. Era obvio, claro, porque sólo habían pasado unas horas. Pero, de todos modos, todos esperaban escuchar otras noticias, alguna que les diera más esperanza, como siempre lo había hecho Harry, darles esperanzas._

_-¿Qué dijeron los sanadores al examinarlo?- preguntó Molly, con voz quebrada._

_-Que es un muchacho fuerte, y que, además, tiene mucha suerte.- contestó Bill, sonriendo._

_Al parecer, este comentario aflojó un poco la tensión del ambiente. Era verdad, Harry era un muchacho fuerte, no se rendiría tan fácilmente._

_-¿Cuándo podremos ir a verlo?- preguntó Ginny, sonrojándose sin querer._

_-Mañana por la tarde- contestó bill, haciendo caso omiso de el sonrojo de su pequeña hermana.- Los sanadores dijeron que debía reposar unas horas antes de recibir visitas, porque, además, ha perdido mucha sangre, por lo que está demasiado débil._

_-Era de esperar, porque el aspecto que tenían esas heridas no era, precisamente, bueno.- agregó Molly, dando por zanjado el asunto._

_El resto del día transcurrió así, calmado y nervioso. Todos deseaban que el siguiente día llegara para ver a Harry._


	5. Capítulo 5 Sentimientos Perdidos

_Capítulo 5: "Sentimientos Perdidos"_

_Al día siguiente, la actividad comenzó temprano en la casa de los Weasley. Todos estaban deseosos de irse ya a San Mungo._

_Según Hermione, Ginny era la más preocupada, solo que no lo demostraba. Al contrario de su madre, que tenía visibles ojeras y aspecto de enferma, Ginny andaba siempre sonriente y risueña, como era habitual en ella. Pero Hermione sabía que Ginny sufría mucho en su interior: cada noche la oía llorar despacio y suspirar seguidamente. Hubo veces, incluso después de la visita a Harry a San Mungo, que Hermione había despertado a mitad de la noche, y, sin hacer ruido, había observado que Ginny no dormía, sino que se sentaba en la cama, abrazada a sus rodillas, mirando por la ventana._

_Verdaderamente, Ginny se había enamorado de Harry._

_Después de almorzar, la señora Weasley reunió a toda la familia, incluyendo a Hermione, en la cocina para dar las instrucciones._

_-Bien.- comenzó a decir Molly- Necesito que dentro de 15 minutos todos estén en el salón, para ir a ver a Harry. Como Ginny y Ron aún no pasaban el examen de aparición- al oír esto, Ron arrugó la nariz, y miró al suelo- iremos por medio de polvos Flu. Bien, todos acá en 15 minutos._

_Al instante, todos fueron a sus habitaciones a arreglarse para ir a San Mungo._

_Hermione se puso su chaqueta verde, y, en el bolsillo interior, guardó su varita. Se arregló un poco el cabello y se lavó la cara. Como ya estaba lista, bajó para esperar a los demás._

_-Bien, vamos. –dijo Molly, cuando todos estuvieron ahí.- Charlie, tú primero, para que recibas a los demás._

_Charlie se adelantó hacia la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos, y, entrando en la chimenea, dijo_

_-San Mungo- mientras soltaba los polvos a su alrededor. Al instante, largas llamas verdes lo envolvieron, y, en una nube de ceniza y humo, desapareció. Así, uno a uno, los Weasley y Hermione llegaron al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas._

_Se acercaron al mesón de informaciones, y esperaron que la persona que estaba delante de ellos en la fila se fuera._

_-Buenas tardes, venimos por una visita especial.- dijo Bill, en voz baja, lo que extrañó a Hermione. ¿"visita especial"?- pensó.- "Qué extraño"._

_-Nombre del paciente.- preguntó la secretaria acercándose a Bill, mientras abría un archivador especial, que estaba apartado de los demás._

_-Harry Potter- susurró Bill, acercándose aún más al mostrador._

_-Ah…-resopló la mujer.- Tú, ven.- llamó a uno de los auxiliares que deambulaban por el vestíbulo sin nada urgente que hacer._

_-¿Si?- preguntó el aludido, acercándose._

_-Necesito que lleves a las personas- dijo ella, indicando a la familia- a "Cuidados Especiales", y ahí los comuniques con el sanador Richards, por favor._

_-Claro- aceptó el joven.- Síganme, por favor- les dijo, en voz baja._

_Antes de partir, Hermione notó que la secretaria anotaba algo en una hoja del archivador, y luego susurraba "Pobre chico"._

_Con el corazón acelerado, siguieron al auxiliar por un pasillo oscuro, con poca concurrencia, hasta llegar a una escalera. Hermione supuso que subirían, pero enseguida notó que el empleado se acercaba a la muralla, y apretaba un botón casi imperceptible a simple vista, mientras susurraba unas palabras. Al comienzo no sucedió nada, pero luego, una puerta apareció en el trozo vacío de pared. Y el auxiliar la abrió, haciéndoles pasar._

_Se encontraron en un pasillo con poca iluminación, pero, aún así, no era oscuro. Las murallas eran de un color crema y el suelo de un negro penetrante. _

_A Hermione le recorrió un escalofrío al caminar por ahí. Los pasos retumbaban como si el lugar estuviera muerto, como si no hubiera nadie allí. _

_Fueron pasando frente a varias puertas, todos cerrados. El aspecto de ese lugar hacia que el miedo que todos sentían se acrecentara cada vez más._

_Cuando iban cerca del final del largo pasillo, el empleado se detuvo frente a una puerta a la izquierda. Al lado de la puerta, había una placa que decía "Harry James Potter- Sanador Richards"._

_El auxiliar apretó un botón que había al lado de la placa, y, a los pocos segundos, un hombre alto y corpulento, con aspecto de no haber dormido en toda la noche, salió de la habitación._

_-Visitas para el paciente, señor.- comunicó el chico._

_-Bien, puedes irte...- dijo el sanador. Hermione pensó que esa no era forma de tratar a una persona, aunque fuera un auxiliar, pero se guardó sus comentarios para otro momento. Además, el sanador había comenzado a hablar.- Bien, ¿todos ustedes vienen a ver al señor Potter?- preguntó._

_-Sí, todos- respondió Bill, encargándose de la situación._

_-Bien. Pueden pasar todos, pero no hagan ruido, ¿está bien?- aclaró el hombre._

_-Sí, no se preocupe- contestó Molly, acercándose a la puerta._

_-Si sucede cualquier cose, solo apreten el botón que hay al lado de la cama del paciente, ¿si?_

_Los Weasley y Hermione entraron, en profundo silencio._

_Adentro estaba semi-oscuro. Las cortinas no estaban del todo corridas, y eso hacia que entrara poca luz la habitación._

_La cama de Harry estaba al costado izquierdo de la sala, apoyada en la pared. Alrededor de ésta, se encontraban Tonks, Lupin y Minerva, los tres con aspecto de estar profundamente cansados._

_-Hola, por fin llegan.- susurró Lupin._

_-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Molly, acercándose a la cabecera de la camilla._

_-Bien…-contestó Minerva- en realidad, mejor que ayer._

_-Aún esta un poco pálido- agregó la señora Weasley, acariciando la cara del chico._

_-Claro, por que perdió demasiada sangre- contestó Remus._

_-¿Qué dijeron los sanadores? ¿Qué creen que le pasó?- preguntó Charlie._

_-No están seguros, pero yo si lo estoy- dijo Oremus, con voz cansada-, esto fue obra de los mortífagos._

_-Pero, lo que sigo sin entender, es, ¿por qué Harry estaba fuera de casa?- preguntó Fred._

_-Ese es el problema, la verdad, porque Harry tenía órdenes expresas de no alejarse de su casa, hasta cumplir los 17, donde iríamos a buscarlo.- contestó Minerva._

_Hermione pensó. Algo tenía que haber ocurrido para que Harry abandonase Privet Drive. Algo que él no pudo evitar, algo que estaba fuera de su alcance._

_-Pero- dijo Hermione, luego de pensarlo unos momentos- Cuando yo encontré a Harry estaba todo ensangrentado, y venía son ningún equipaje,- dijo, obviando la bolsa de cuero- lo que es bastante extraño._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Remus._

_-Que, quizás, Harry no salió por su propia voluntad. Quizás, algo, o alguien, precipitó los hechos para que Harry no tuviera más remedio que salir, sin siquiera alcanzar a sacar sus pertenencias importantes._

_Hubo un momento de un silencio grave. Hermione observaba sus caras, que reflejaban profunda concentración, intentando entender. "¡Pero si no es tan complicado!"- pensó. Siguió mirándolos, incrédula, por ver que ninguno entendía, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Lupin._

_-Minerva,- dijo Lupin- ¿revisaron a los Dursley?- preguntó, y Hermione sintió que, por lo menos, ahí había alguien que la había entendido._

_-No, porque… ¡Claro!- exclamó la profesora- Eso es, ¡los Dursley están bajo el maleficio imperius!_

_-Sí, es probable- agregó Bill._

_-Pero no estamos seguros…-dijo Lupin- Bill, Charlie, vallan a Privet Drive, número 4, y comprueben lo que acabamos de decir._

_Los hermanos se despidieron, y, salieron rápidamente._

_-Si así fue, debe haber un mortífago cerca de Privet Drive, controlándolos- dijo Tonks._

_-Es posible…-contestó Lupin- pero no sabemos nada hasta que Bill y Charlie vuelvan._

_La sala quedó en silencio. Hermione observó a sus compañeros: todos tenían caras de profunda preocupación. Ron miraba a Harry, como si estuviera mirando a un hermano. Pero, de entre todos los allí reunidos, la expresión que más entristeció a la bruja fue la de Ginny. La chica lloraba en silencio, a los pies de la camilla. Hermione no supo que hacer. Recordaba que Ginny siempre se había mostrado fuerte, quizás por el hecho de que había crecido entre hombres, pero, desde hace algún tiempo, la pelirroja andaba apagada, con una sombra de tristeza en su juvenil rostro._

_-Oigan, está bien que tengan pena, pero aún no me muero…-todas las caras se volvieron hacia Harry, quien, supuso Hermione, les sonreía, porque con los cortes en su rostro era difícil entender sus gestos._

_-¡¡Harry!! Oh, Harry…-la señora Weasley lo abrazó con fuerza, pero, al instante, lo soltó, porque éste se quejó de un alarido._

_-Lo siento querido…-se disculpó la mujer._

_-No se preocupe…-Harry hizo un ademán con la mano y miró a sus amigos._

_-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Lupin._

_-Como si hubiera sido masajeado por el Sauce Boxeador- contestó el chico, tratando de relajar el ambiente._

_Tal como lo deseaba el chico, todos rompieron en risas. Harry observó sus preocupadas caras y sintió una oleada de cariño hacia ellos._

_Fue observando uno por uno, encontrando en cada uno algo de preocupación y felicidad. Observó a Ron y Hermione, aquellas dos personas que era como hermanos para él. Miró a Remus, luego de la muerte de Sirius, él había sido como un padre. Se alegraba mucho de que él y Tonks estuvieran juntos, ambos se lo merecían._

_Continuó así, mirándoles, mientras la señora Weasley le hablaba._

_-…y no sabes lo preocupada que he estado. Que hemos estado- decía la mujer, mirándole con ternura- nos diste un gran susto, la verdad…-poco a poco la voz de la señora Weasley se fue perdiendo en su cabeza, porque sus ojos tropezaron con otros, que no eran como ninguno de los que había observado en esa sola. Estos ojos reflejaban una tristeza demasiado grande, y, a la vez, un amor casi incomprensible. Al mirarlos, un nudo se formó en su garganta, necesitaba abrazar a aquella persona, decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había de qué preocuparse, que él la amaba con todo su corazón, que nunca la dejaría._

_Ginny Weasley estaba ahí, de pie, mirándole atentamente. No sonreía, pero tampoco reflejaba enojo. Su expresión era impasible, pero Harry leyó en ella días de angustia y soledad._

_-…y, entonces, apareces tú, ¡y todo herido!- concluyó la señora Weasley, sin percatarse de que Harry no la había escuchado en lo absoluto._

_Lupin captó la mirada del joven, y, en una seña, les dijo a todos los presentes, adultos y jóvenes, excepto a Harry y Ginny, que salieran del cuarto._

_Todos captaron la indirecta, porque aunque Lupin no lo dijo, todos vieron en las expresiones de aquellos dos adolescentes, el deseo de hablarse, de estar a solas._

_Harry se percató de lo sucedido solo cuando vió la mano de la señora Weasley posada sobre el hombro de su hija. Captó la mirada de la señora, que atisbaba resignación, y, luego, dándose la vuelta, salió, dejándolos solos._

_Hubo un momento de tensión. Ambos se miraron, deseando que todo esto no fuera más que un sueño, que todo pasara rápido, y ellos pudieran estar juntos._

_Luego, lentamente, Harry le tendió la mano a Ginny, indicándole que se acercara a él._

_Ella lo miró recelosa, pero, luego, esbozó una sonrisa, sin duda la sonrisa más penetrante que le había dedicado al chico nunca._

_En ella se reflejaba no solo la alegría, sino que, también, la complicidad, la culpa, casi, de estar haciendo algo "indebido"._

_Cuando la pelirroja estuvo frente a su cara, Harry tomó suavemente su mano, y, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no besarla y abrazarla, la miró a los ojos._

_-Ginny, lo que dije en el verano…-comenzó a decir, pero ella, como en un arrebato de ternura, le puso un dedo sobre la boca._

_-Sé lo que me dijiste, y sé que aquello sigue en pie…-dijo la niña, con los ojos anegados- pero, por favor, déjame grabar este momento en mi memoria, para mantenerlo siempre conmigo.- las lagrimas caían silenciosas por su cara. Harry sintió el impulso de abrazarla, mas se contuvo por ahora._

_-Déjame mirarte, y resignarme a la verdad. Sé que tú te irás, por eso, quiero disfrutar, inmortalizar este recuerdo en mi mente, para sentir, de algún modo, lo que podría hacer sido, en otras circunstancias. Lo que perdimos._

_Harry la miró, y en sus ojos pudo ver como se desmoronaba un futuro, pudo sentir su desesperación de tener que dejarlo todo así._

_-Oh, Ginny…-musitó apenas, apretando su mano, pero no logró contenerse más, y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola fuertemente. Sintió cómo las lagrimas de Ginny le caían en su cara, cómo le mojaban el cuello, y, al contacto con ellas, su alma lloró, haciendo que sus ojos dejasen caer los sentimientos que podrían haber sido, de no haber existido este estúpida guerra._


	6. Capítulo 6 La Última Voluntad

Capítulo 6 "La última voluntad"

-¡Que barrio más estirado!- dijo Charlie, cuando él y Bill llegaron a Privet Drive.- Ahora entiendo porqué decíais que Harry y sus tíos eran totalmente distintos.

-Sí. Sus tíos son todo lo contrario a nosotros. Odian a los magos, son razón alguna, al parecer.- contestó Bill.

Guardaron silencio al llegar frente al numero 4. La casa no daba muestras de ataque ninguno, estaba impecable, pulcra, y de una elegancia materialista.

-¿Cómo sabremos si ellos están bajo el maleficio imperios?- inquirió Charlie.

-Primero, averiguaremos si ellos precipitaron de alguna forma el ataque de Harry- dijo Bill, y, al instante, sacó una botellita pequeña desde el interior de su túnica, y se la mostró a su hermano.

-¿Veritaserum? ¿Desde cuándo tenéis acceso tan rápido a la poción?-inquirió Charlie.

-Desde que decidimos prepararnos un caldero lleno, para usarlo sólo en ocasiones de "emergencia", sólo en aquellos casos.

-Ah…Claro.-rió Charlie. "Ocasiones de emergencia…"-pensó

Subieron los escalones de la casa, con rapidez. Tocaron el timbre y esperaron.

Una mujer alta y estirada les abrió la puerta. Por el aspecto que puso al mirarlos, se dieron cuenta de que no se habían equivocado de casa. La primera impresión de la mujer fue de desagrado, luego cambió a asombro, y, por último, se convirtió en profundo terror.

-¡Vernon!- gritó, e intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Bill fue más rápido, y, sacando su carita, empujó la puerta suavemente, impidiendo que esta se cerrara.

-¿Qué? ¡Qué quieren ahora!- gritó Petunia, mientras Vernon Dursley apareció, con su gran cuerpo, acercándose a la puerta.

-Tranquila señor, no quere…-comenzó a decir Bill, pero la voz del tío de Harry lo interrumpió, mientras que la vena del cuello de éste comenzaba a palpitar amenazadoramente.

-¡Salga de mi casa! ¡Váyase ya!- gruñó, provocando que varios vecinos curiosos se asomaran por sus ventanas a ver qué sucedía.

-¡Le he dicho que se valla!- gritó, nuevamente, y, de pronto, cómo si su pequeño cerebro procesara algo con mucho esfuerzo, dijo- ¡No tenemos al chico! ¡No está aquí! ¡¡Se fue!!- y soltó una risa, creyendo que pillaba desprevenidos a los jóvenes, y, que así, se burlaba de ellos.

-Mm..Ese es justamente el motivo de nuestra visita, de lo que queremos hablar…-dijo Charlie.

-¡¡Váyanse de una vez!!- gritó Vernon, mientras la vena de su sien palpitaba, y su cara se hinchaba de rabia- ¿No era eso lo que él quería? ¿Estar con gente como…como usted?- preguntó, impregnando en la última palabra todo su desprecio.

De pronto la cara de Petunia Dursley cambió. Su expresión se relajó, y dijo.

-Deberíamos dejarlos pasar, Vernon- con toda la voz y la expresión de no estar ahí.

-Pero, pero…¡Petunia!- exclamó su marido, viendo la cara de su esposa, con los ojos levemente desorbitados- ¡¡Qué le hicieron a mi esposa!!

Vernon Dursley, miró con aprehensión a Petunia Evans. Pero esta le devolvió una mirada de la más "normal" que se podía esperar de una persona que estuviera en su estado.

-Pasen, por favor.- volvió a decir Petunia, abriendo camino a los hermanos.

-Gracias, gracias.- dijo Bill, con una inclinación de cabeza hacia su anfitriona.

Vernon, atónito, observó como aquellos hombres con túnicas y capas entraban y penetraban la paz y tranquilidad de su hogar.

"Que los vecinos no vean esto, que no lo vean"- pensó.

Cuando estuvieron ubicados en la sala, Petunia les ofreció asiento, y, luego, se sentó frente a ellos.

-Bien- dijo Charlie, mirando a Vernon- primero que nada, dejaré libre a su esposa, señor Dursley…

-¡Con que sí le hizo algo!- exclamó el hombre, interrumpiendo al joven.

-Sí, y si no se calla y me escucha, le encantaré a usted también.- amenazó Bill, blandiendo, frente a él, su varita, como si nada.

Vernon respondió con una mirada de odio a los hermanos, pero no dijo nada más, porque, en el fondo, aquel "palito" le atemorizaba.

Charlie movió levemente su varita, y, al instante, Petunia recuperó su actitud habitual, aunque un poco desconcertada por encontrarse ahí, sentado con aquellos especimenes.

En su mente, no pudo evitar acordarse de su hermana, y sintió un atisbo de terror y de rabia. Aún así, se quedó callado, y no hizo ningún movimiento. Sabía por experiencia que aquellos "fenómenos" eran peligrosos cuando quieren.

-Estamos acá por un motivo bien concreto, señores Dursley- comenzó Bill, inclinándose en su asiento- Queremos saber si ustedes echaron a Harry de su casa.

-Esta ya no es su casa- gruó Vernon.

-lamento tener que contradecirlo, señor. Pero ese tema ya lo habían hablado con ustedes- apeló Bill.

-¿Sí? ¿Y quién?

-Albus Dumbledore. Vino el pasado año a buscar a Harry y les dijo que, hasta que el chico no cumpliera 17 años, este sería su hogar. A menos, claro, que ya no pudiera llamar "hogar" a esta casa. Tenemos motivos para creer que ustedes precipitaron las cosas, para que el chico no tuviera más remedio que largarse de aquí, lo que lo dejaría desposeído de la protección de su madre.- explicó Bill

-Y si lo hicimos, ¿qué?- dijo Vernon, desafiante- ¿Nos van a mandar a esa cárcel, con esos "dementotes"?

-No. Para nada- negó Charlie- Solo queremos saber si ustedes echaron a Harry de su casa, porque, por si no lo sabía, al salir, el chico perdió toda la protección que Lily le había otorgado, y, ahora, está agonizando en el hospital, porque al salir de acá, quedó a merced de los mortífagos, quienes, suponemos, lo rastrearon y emboscaron.

Un silencio incómodo se formo en la sala. Vernon parecía igual, pero Petunia se había tapado la boca con las manos, y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

El hijo de su hermano, de Lily, no podía morir. Como un relámpago, recordó aquel día, hacía algunos años, en que habían echado al chico de la casa, porque los dementotes habían atacado a Dudley. Recordó que, en esos momentos, mientras ella le decía que se fuera, salió un ave, de alguna parte, y le pasó una carta, y, al abrirla, escucho la voz de un hombre, al que reconoció enseguida. Su cuñado, James Potter, que le decía las últimas palabras que había escuchado de su boca.

Había sido una noche, hace ya casi 17 ó 18 años, en que el hombre había llegado a su casa, buscándola. Y venía sólo. Lily no lo acompañaba, tampoco aquel niño de ellos, Harry.

-¿Qué quieres?- le había preguntado ella, cortante.

-Petunia, ya se que no te agrado. Pero, por favor, necesito pedirte algo, algo como un último favor.-la voz de James sonaba cansada como si muchos problemas lo atormentaran. Petunia también notó que tenía visibles ojeras, y parecía más viejo de lo que realmente era.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?- había respondido. En una ocasión cualquiera, su respuesta habría sido negativa, casi sin pensarlo, pero, en aquel momento, algo, no supo qué, la había impulsado a aceptar. James parecía preocupado, muy preocupado.

-Mira- comenzó el hombre- Voldemort anda persiguiéndonos. Nos va a matar- Petunia se tapó la boca con las manos al pensar en Lily- Sí, para mí también es terrible. Pero ya lo acepté, y decidí disfrutar todo el tiempo que quede, con Lily y Harry- James esbozó una sonrisa esperanzada- Bueno. Cuando Voldemort nos ataque, sin duda querrá matar a Harry, pero, si alguien llega a salvarle, si alguien logra detener a ese maldito antes de que mate a mi niño, es mi deseo que tú te quedes con él, y lo críes como si fuera tu hijo.- rogó James- Que lo ayudes a llamarle a tu casal, su hogar, ya que nosotros no podremos hacerlo. Te pido que lo veas crecer, algo que nosotros no podremos disfrutar. Que lo quieras como si fuera tu hijo, algo que yo no podré hacer.- terminó James, mirándola a los ojos.

-Eh…yo…Está bien- aceptó, mirando el suelo- Pero que quede claro que lo hago sólo por Lily, ¡si?- aclaró, volviendo a su tono usual.

-Sí, claro, sólo por Lily- repitió él, pero un presentimiento lo invadió. En aquel momento sintió que Harry, su hijo, su niño, no sería jamás feliz en aquella casa.

Se entristeció al pensar esto. Pero miró a su cuñada nuevamente, y agregó.

-Esta es mi última voluntad, Petunia- y continuó- Recuerda mi última voluntad. Cuida a mi Harry.

Y, con una inclinación de cabeza, se retiró.

Petunia Dursley volvió repentinamente al presente. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Había condenado a su sobrino a la muerte. Había olvidado la última voluntad del esposo de su hermana, que, alguna vez, fue su amiga.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Bill- ¿Saben algo?

Vernon guardó silencio, pero Petunia no aguantó más.

-Sí- dijo, atribulada- Sí.

Vernon la miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Charlie

-Hace algunos días, unos…unos…unos magos. Dijo, con gran temblor en su voz- se aparecieron en la casa. Nos dijeron que estaban del lado del chico, que venían de parte de una tal "Orden"- Bill la miró, atónito- Nos dijeron que debíamos lograr qye el chico se fuera de la casa, ya que era la única forma de romper un hechizo de rastreo que los hombres de aquel mago tenebroso le tienen puesto- dijo- Yo les pregunté si con eso no nos pasaría nada, y me dijeron que no, que era lo mejor para todos.

-¿Qué usted echó a Harry de su casa, porque unos magos le dijeron que lo hiciera?- preguntó Charlie, entre la desesperación ya la exasperación.

-No, no he dicho eso- negó Petunia- Esos tipos, no se…Con esas capuchas y aquellas caras, no me daban confianza…-dijo, con voz soñadora- Les dije que se fueran, y, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, me apuntaron con su varita, con un gesto aterrador en su rostro. Yo retrocedí, espantada, y, en esos momentos, llegó Vernon- el aludido la miró con sorpresa.- Ellos le apuntaron a él también, y, cuando Vernon les dijo que se fueran, ellos sólo respondieron "Hecha al chico de la casa. Sácalo"- contó Petunia, visiblemente afectada- Entonces, Vernon puso una expresión extraña, como si no estuviera ahí. Subió al cuarto de Harry, y comenzó a tirar sus cosas por la ventana. Yo le dije que no lo hiciera, pero, aquellos hombres, me miraron, y tuve miedo.

Petunia detuvo su relato. Todo esto era muy confuso. Por una parte, aquel chico Potter le desagradaba sobremanera, pero ella le había prometido a James, se lo había jurado…

-Y, entonces, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Bill, mirando a la mujer.

-Entonces, cuando Vernon hubo sacado todas las cosas de la pieza, bajó, aún con esa extraña mirada en sus ojos. Los dos hombres dijeron que eso era todo, y se retiraron sin decir nada más.- concluyó Petunia.

-Y luego, ¿qué hicieron ustedes?- preguntó Charlie

-¿Qué ibamos a hacer?- preguntó Petuni,a sarcástica.- ¡Pues nada! Esos tipos eran muy amenazadores, y nos hubieran atacado…

Vernon se mantenía distante, al margen.

-¿Y Harry? ¿Regresó después?- preguntó Charlie

-No, nunca más lo vi.- respondió Petunia.- Aunque, esa noche, hubo un ruido algo extraño fuera de la casa. Fue antes de que nos acostáramos, y, cuando salí a ver, las cosas del chico ya no estaban, y sólo había un rastro de sangre en el suelo.

-Ya veo…-musitó Bill- Señora Dursley, ¿me permite revisar la habitación de Harry?

-Eh…Claro, arriba- contestó ella, dubitativa.

El joven le hizo un gesto a Charlie, y subió a registrar la habitación.

No encontró nada importante. Allí no había nada. Toda la pieza estaba desordenada. La habían registrado con aprensión. Bill buscó, pero no encontró ni un libro, ni una carta, nada. Cuando volvió a bajar, notó que Charlie ya estaba de pié, seguramente listo para irse.

-Bien, señora Dursley, muchas gracias por su ayuda.- se despidió Charlie.

-Sí. Pronto enviaremos emisarios para acá, para investigar algunas cosas, y, por supuesto, para que los protejan.- le dijo Bill.

-¿Protejan? ¿De qué?- gruñó Vernon, haciendo su primera interrupción en la conversación.

Como Petunia mirara interrogante a Bill, este le explicó, haciendo caso omiso de la acotación de el hombre.

-Sepa, señora Dursley, que ahora, usted y su familia, están en inminente peligro.- dijo- Los mortífagos volverán, créame. Como no lograron atrapar a Harry, ellos volverán, para borrar toda "huella" del secuestro del chico. Yo se lo que le digo- agregó.

Y, sin decir más, se retiró junto con Charlie, dejando a Petunia sola, con la ultima voluntad de su cuñado, incumplida, por cierto, pesándole en la memoria.


	7. Capitulo 7 Regalos

Capítulo 7 "Regalos"

-Así que eso fue lo que ella nos dijo- sintetizó Charlie, al día siguiente, en una reunión extra de la Orden.

-Con que un par de mortífagos en Privet Drive… pudo haber sido muy peligroso.- dijo Tonks

-Y lo fue- concluyó Remus, el cuál miraba por la ventana hacia el jardín.- Seguramente, luego de que su tío lo echara de la casa, Harry llegó, y, al ver todas sus cosas fuera, fue a ver que sucedía, y los mortífagos deben haberlo emboscado.

Todos guardaron silencio. Lo que decía Remus era lo más lógico.

-Pero, al parecer, esto tiene también un lado positivo- dijo Hermione, sentada al lado de Bill.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Remus.

Últimamente pensaba que debían hacerle caso a Hermione en lo que pensaba, porque había demostrado ser muy inteligente y deductiva.

-Que, si Voldemort envió a sus mortífagos a Privet Drive, actuando, a mi parecer, muy precipitadamente, es porque esta desesperado.- dijo la chica, mirando a Remus. Él era el único que la tomaba en cuenta de verdad.

-Opino lo mismo- terció Bill- Si Voldemort está actuando tan precipitadamente, es porque las cosas no están yendo como él desea.

Al parecer, nadie estuvo en desacuerdo, porque no dijeron nada más acerca del tema.

Luego de servir la cena, que, por cierto, estaba bastante buena, los integrantes de la Orden comenzaron a retirarse.

-Hermione, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- la voz de Remus la sobresaltó. Se giró y vió al hombre a su lado, indicándole la puerta hacia la sala.

-Claro- respondió Hermy, pudiendo imaginar lo que venía.

Cuando estuvieron ambos en el salón, Remus la miró, serio.

-¿Qué traía Harry el día en que lo encontraste herido?- preguntó Remus, y, al ver que Hermione iba a replicar, agregó- Sé que traía algo, Hermione. A mi no me engañas.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, y supo que debía decir la verdad, una parte de ella, al menos.

-Traía una bolsa de cuero, su varita y su capa de invisibilidad.

-Mmm… ¿sólo eso?- preguntó Lupin- ¿Estás segura?

-Mire, profesor Lupin- comenzó a decir Hermione- Traía más cosas, pero, me temo, no puedo decirle qué son.- aclaró, y, con voz más baja, le dijo- Se las dejo el profesor Dumbledore.

-Ya veo…-dijo Remus, con una leve nota de impaciencia en la voz.- y tu no puedes…

-No, profesor- lo interrumpió la chica- no puedo revelar nada.

-Entiendo- respondió Lupin. No daba muestras de enfado, sólo de cansancio.

-Hermione- le dijo- No te voy a tratar de sacar información, no te preocupes- Lupin la miró atentamente- Sólo te voy a pedir un favor.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Hermione.

-Que, cuando veas algo, algo que tú sabes que no es bueno para Harry, algo que este fuera de su control, que ya no pueda manejar, lo ayudes.- Hermione se sorprendió de las palabras del licántropo, pero no dijo nada- Tú eres la bruja más inteligente que he conocido, y eso es decir mucho.- agregó Lupin, y Hermione se sintió sonrojar.

-Gracias- musitó, apenas.

Remus Lupin la abrazó fuertemente, y Hermione creyó sentir que el hombre estaba desesperado, que estaba en un callejón sin salida, y que intentaba aferrarse al último vástago de esperanza que le quedaba: Harry.

Hermione comprendió. Remus Lupin era un hombre golpeado por la vida. Además de tener la maldición de ser un licántropo, había tenido que ver morir a sus dos mejores amigos, había visto morir a las dos personas que le habían entregado aún más cariño del que se merecía. Había soportado muchos embistes, y, ahora, estaba desesperado, al ver y entender que podía perder a aquel único ser que le recordaba a su amigo, James Potter.

Lupin no quería perder a Harry, y, realmente, sabía que él y Harry se separarían tarde o temprano, pero no por culpa del chico, sino que por él. Se sentía débil, y no sabría si podría soportar mucho tiempo más antes de rendirse, de entregarse, y no defenderse nunca más.

Los días pasaron hasta que el 31 de julio llegó, y, como Harry aún no salía del hospital, se prepararon para ir a verlo allá, para celebrar, aunque pobremente, su cumpleaños.

Mientras que en la Madriguera había mucha agitación, y todos se llenaban de buen ánimo para celebrara la mayoría de edad de Harry, en San Mungo, las cosas eran totalmente distintas.

En los escasos momentos en que Harry podía estar sólo, sin vigilancia, evitaba pensar en nada que no fueraVoldemort. Quería que su mente se volviera dura, y que no se distrajera en nada hasta encontrar a ese maldito ser.

Pero, aquella mañana, Harry despertó triste. Se sentía más sólo que nunca, que nunca en su vida. Pensaba, avergonzándose de hacerlo, que su madre lo había abandonado para siempre.

"Es estúpido"- se decía- "Porque nunca te he tenido. Pero, ahora que soy mayor, siento que, definitivamente, te has ido de mi lado".

Se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido en los años anteriores, siempre había habido alfo que, aunque a él le pareciese gracioso, incluso estúpido, le había ayudado.

"El amor de mi madre"- pensó. El amor. Aquel sentimiento que, según Dumbledore, lo hacía distinto a Voldemort, porque su madre lo había amado hasta el extremo de morir por él.

Y ahora se daba cuenta de que todos los peligros que había sufrido, los había superado, en parte, gracias a Lily. Pero ahora veía, con una tormentosa claridad, que no sabría si mañana estaría vivo. Que no sabía si sería capaz de cargar con la vida de tanta gente en sus hombros. Trató de aferrarse a aquel sentimiento, al amor, pero pensó que era inútil.

"La única persona que he amado, está lejos de mí, y fue por mi desición."- pensó, recordando a Ginny.

Se sintió sólo, y deseó, por un minuto, morir. Acabar con el suplicio ya.

Pero no. El era "El Elegido", él tenía que luchar, tenía que sufrir, tenía que matar a Voldemort, o morir en el intento.

-¿Qué le regalarás a Harry?- preguntó Ron a Hermione, mientras estaban en la habitación de ésta, conversando.

-Eh…Algo que, espero, le será muy útil.- respondió ella, evasivamente.

-¿Qué cosa?- volvió a preguntar el chico, mirándola con curiosidad.

-Se lo mostraré junto contigo, Ron. No insistas.- negó Hermione, acercándose a la ventana y mirando hacia fuera. El día estaba espléndido. El sol de verano calentaba suavemente.

-Hermione- susurró Ron, parado frente a ella- Sabes que movería todo el universo por verte feliz, ¿verdad?- Hermione no contestó, limitándose sólo a mirar al horizonte.

-Todo saldrá bien, ¿si?- Ron volteó la cara de la chica hacia la suya, y agregó- Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.- Hermione esbozó una tímida sonrisa, y Ron le asintió con cariño.

-Ya, chicos, ¿están todos listos?- preguntó Molly.

Todos asintieron hacia ella. Estaban vestidos mejor que lo habitual, y llevaban pequeños paquetes de regalos.

-Bien. Vamos. Harry no debe esperar- dijo Arthur, quien tenía descanso en el trabajo.

Al igual que las veces anteriores, viajaron por medio de polvos flu. Arthur fue el primero en llegar al hospital.

Desde el día siguiente al ataque, habían visitado cada día, o cada dos, a Harry. Pero, cada vez que le preguntaban que le había sucedido, este respondía con evasivas, y cambiaba el tema, visiblemente alterado.

Harry y Ginny no habían vuelto a conversar profundamente desde el primer encuentro. Esto había provocado el repentino silencio de Ginny en las visitas de Harry.

Lupin y Molly se habían dado cuenta del cambio de los chicos, y procuraban no hacer nada para evitarlo o remendarlo.

Entendían que ellos estaban pasando por momentos difíciles, y los dejaban así. Casi se diría que habían decidido dejarlos sufrir, que pensaban que aquel par de adolescentes "debían" sufrir. Tenían que aprender a superar el dolor.

-Hermy, ¿qué le regalarás a Harry?- le preguntó Ron, de improviso, cuando iban caminando por el pasillo de las salas de cuidados especiales. Aparentemente, el chico intentaba usar la misma estrategia que había usado cuando intentaba sabes con quien iría Hermione al baile, en curato grado.

-No te lo diré, Ronald- respondió la chica, cansada.

-Ya, vale, vale- se rindió Ron, porque ya se acercaban a la habitación de Harry.

Arthur golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Harry. Tonks apareció por la puerta.

-Harry, tienes visita- dijo, riendo, hacia dentro. Harry sonrió.

-¡Harry, muchacho!- el señor Weasley le estrechó fuertemente la mano, y le dejó el regalo a los pies de la cama.

-Hola, señor Weasley.- lo saludó Harry.

-Harry, querido…- la señora Weasley lo abrazó, y Hermione notó que Harry estaba sumamente emocionado.

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione!- dijo luego, con la felicidad plasmada en la cara.

Los primeros momentos fueron así, cargados de emoción y felicidad por el chico.

Luego de que todos se hubieron saludado, le pidieron a Harry que abriera los regalos.

-¡Guau! Qué lindo reloj, señor Weasley- exclamó Harry, luego de abrir el paquete del hombre.

-Sí. Es la tradición, ya sabes- agregó Arthur, con las orejas coloradas.

Hermione tomó otro regalo y se lo pasó a su amigo, pero, enseguida, la señora Weasley intervino, interrumpiendo a Harry.

-Harry, cariño- comenzó, tomando el regalo de las manos del chico- preferiría que el mío lo abrieras después, si no te importa- y luego agregó, en voz algo más baja- Es algo que quiero mostrarte yo misma.

-Claro- respondió Harry al instante. Hermione notó una mirada algo extraña en el semblante de la mujer.

Luego fue el turno de los regalos de Fred y George

-¡OH! Gracias, chicos- Harry estaba muy feliz. Tenía un par de orejas extensibles, polvo de oscuridad instantánea, escudos protego portátiles, pastillas vomitivas, de fiebre y sangranarices.

-Esperamos que te sirva- dijo George

-En eso- agregó Fred

-Que vas a hacer- cortó George

-Con éstos dos- Concluyó su hermano, apuntando a Ron y Hermione

Hermione le dedicó una mirada especialmente aprensiva a los gemelos. Éstos, con algo de miedo, captaron su expresión, y Fred agregó al instante, con aire de falso arrepentimiento.

-Vale, vale

-No lo haremos más- dijo George.

Bill le regaló una caja de elementos esenciales para pociones básicas. Hermione se alegró mucho de aquel regalo, porque suponía que tendrían que preparar varias pociones durante su viaje.

-Fleur te mandó todo su cariño, Harry- le dijo Bill.

-¿Dónde esta ella?- preguntó Harry, interesado.

-En parías, con su madre. Fueron a arreglar algunos asuntos antes de la boda- explicó el joven, rápidamente, para evitar cualquier otra pregunta.

Luego vino el regalo de Charlie, que resultó ser un par de guantes que resistían cualquier encantamiento, maldición o sustancia.

-Están hechos con piel de dragón, y fortalecidas con su sangre, y algunas sustancias- explicó Charlie.

Harry lo miró asombrado, y luego dijo

-Gracias, de verdad- Hermione se preguntó cómo abría conseguido Charlie aquellos guantes, pero nada dijo. A juzgar por la expresión de su amigo, intuía que el se preguntaba lo mismo.

-Espero que te sirvan- le murmuró Hill, guiñándole un ojo disimuladamente.

-Bien, Harry- dijo Lupin, quien no había participado mucho en la conversación, al igual que Nimphadora.- Como Molly, te entregaremos tu regalo en unos momentos más.

Harry asintió.

"¿Qué se traen entre manos?"- pensó Hermione- "Pensé que éramos los únicos que le entregaríamos nuestro regalo a solas, Ron y yo"

-Veo que mamá y tu tienen una conspiración- dijo Fred, mirándolos inquisidoramente.

-Pero, no te preocupes Harry- agregó George

-Si estos tres quieren alzarse como un nuevo "lord oscuro" contra ti- dijo Fred- Seremos nosotros los que salvaremos al "Elegido"

La mirada que Molly Weasley les impuso a los gemelos, habría sido capaz de derretir al hielo más frío, porque rebosaba una ira casi desconocida. Los demás rieron, aunque algo incómodos por el comentario.

-Bien, Harry, acá está tu regalo- Ginny se le acercó, y le entregó un paquete bastante grande. Harry la miró a los ojos, y ella le asintió, sonriendo.

Ante las miradas expectantes de los observadores, quienes estaban sorprendidos por el tamaño del regalo.

Harry abrió el paquete, y luego volvió sus ojos hacia la pelirroja, emocionado.

-No puede ser…- al ver que la chica asentía, sonriendo, agregó- Ginny, eres fantástica.

Harry sacó del paquete tres pelotas: una quaffle, una bludger y, por supuesto, una snitch.

-Y espera a ver qué tienen dentro- agregó Ginny, sonriendo con misterio.

Harry se sorprendió, y tomando la quaffle, de un color rojo ardiente, vio que tenía un pequeño agujero, casi imperceptible.

-¿Cómo la abro?- preguntó, tras darse cuenta que no podría abrirla ni siquiera con las uñas.

-Te acercas al agujero, y susurras…- Ginny se detuvo un momento, algo indecisa- James Potter.

Harry la miró sorprendido, al igual que Molly, aunque ésta tenía los ojos humedecidos. Hermione se dio cuenta de la sutileza de Ginny al decir el nombre del padre de Harry. Era obvio que ella sabía que Harry se emocionaría, ya que, este día, al cumplir 17 años, era algo triste, ya que sus padres no estaban con él.

Harry se acercó al agujero y Hermione vio que susurraba el nombre de su padre.

La quaffle se abrió enseguida y todos pudieron apreciar que Harry estaba sorprendido.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Ron, curiosos.

Harry la dio vuelta, y Hermione apreció que el interior del balón estaba ampliado mágicamente y que tenía tres compartimientos pequeños. Harry abrió uno y vio una botellita. La agitó con suavidad.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó luego, mirando a Ginny

-Veritaserum- respondió Ginny, de lo más tranquila.

Hermione la miró sorprendida, al igual que todos los presentes. Pero, cuando se aprestaba a decir algo, Ginny agregó

-Sigue.

Harry abrió los otros compartimientos, y vio en uno, una segunda botella, y en el otro, y Hermione no se pudo explicar cómo, un caldero de proporciones elegantes, tapado.

-¿Qué son?- inquiero el chico

-Poción reconstituyente y poción multijugos- respondió la pelirroja, apuntando a la botella primero y luego a la poción en caldero.

-¡Guau! Gracias- dijo Harry, emocionado.

-Sigue, abre la bludger- le cortó Ginny, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Harry la abrió y, al igual que en la otra, pudieron ver compartimientos, pero sólo dos esta vez.

Abrió uno y se encontró con una caja de polvos. Y en la otra, más polvos.

-Polvos flu- Hermione se preguntó cómo usarían polvos flu si no tenían fuego- Y polvos "fogata instantánea", para hacer fuegos en cualquier lugar, y lo mejor de todo, es que los del ministerio no los pueden rastrear, por que nadie se enterará si los usas, ya que no son parte de las "chimeneas".

Hermione estaba anonadada, ¿de dónde había sacado esas cosas su amiga?

Como Harry iba a comenzar a decir algo, Ginny le interrumpió nuevamente.

-Antes de decir nada, abre la snitch.

En un ambiente expectante, Harry abrió la pequeña bolita dorada, y vio que su interior albergaba, por ampliación mágica, una botellita, con un contenido nebuloso.

-Recuerdos…- murmuró Harry, agitando el contenido.

-Sí, recuerdos- concordó Ginny- Son recuerdos de compañeros de tu curso, de miembros de la AD, de la familia, de todos. Son recuerdos de gente que te quiere. Recuerdos en los que aparecen partes de tu vida junto a nosotros, todo lo que hemos vivido, todo lo que has hecho por todos.

Harry la miró, emocionado. Hermione tenía los ojos húmedos. Nunca creyó que los recuerdos que Ginny había estado recolectando todo este tiempo hubieran sido para esto. Al mirar a Ginny pudo ver en sus ojos todo el amor que la pelirroja sentía por Harry, y, a la vez, vio que no había rastro de resentimiento ni pena en sus ojos.

-Gracias, Ginny. Eres fantástica- le dijo Harry, sonrojado.

Hubo un momento de silencio, porque ya no había más regalos, ya que Ron y Hermione habían decidido entregar sus regalos en persona.

-Bien- dijo Molly luego, con la voz anegada en lágrimas- Creo que es momento para los "regalos personales". Ron, Hermione, ¿quieren comenzar?

-Claro- aceptó Hermione, acercándose a la cama de Harry, mientras los demás comenzaban a salir de la habitación. Hermione pudo ver las miradas de reojo entre Harry y Ginny, y se maldijo por haber roto aquel momento tan lindo.

-Bueno, amigo- comenzó Ron- Mi regalo no es gran cosa, ya que se que no te servirán grandes paquetes de golosinas ni nada de eso.- Ron el alargó un paquete- Ten.

Harry abrió el paquete y sacó algunas Grageas de todos los Sabores y Ranas de Chocolate. Luego de eso, había una cajita que decía "Polvos Confundus"

-Comprado en Sortilegios Weasley- explicó Ron- Es su nuevo invento, bastante práctico, según me dijeron. Aunque aún no lo he probado.

Harry le sonrió y notó que en el paquete quedaba otra cosa más. Miró y luego sacó un pequeño álbum.

-¿Fotos?- preguntó Harry, extrañado

-Míralas- respondió Ron, con las orejas coloradas

Harry abrió el álbum y vio que dentro de éste había muchas fotos, pero, esta vez, sólo de ellos tres, Ron, Hermione y él.

-Cortesía de Colin Creevey- dijo Ron, entre risas.

Harry rió, al ver una de Ron, cuando escupía babosas.

-Esta es buena- dijo, cuando logró controlarse- Muchas gracias, amigo.

-Es para que siempre recuerdes que nunca nos echaremos para atrás en esto, hermano. Estaremos contigo hasta el final.

Hermione miró a Ron embobada. El chico estaba mucho más maduro. Ya no era el adolescente celoso del pasado año. Había crecido en todos los aspectos. Cuando meditaba esto mirando a Ron, notó los ojos de Harry posados en ella, y se apresuró a darse la vuelta, con el pretexto de tomar el regalo.

-Harry- comenzó a decir, como si nada hubiera sucedido- Este regalo me costó mucho encontrarlo. Quiero que tú y ron lo uséis siempre, siempre lo llevéis con ustedes, porque, si algún día nos separamos, podremos comunicarnos. Tomen.

Hermione alargó una mano hacia cada chico, y les pasó un pequeño envoltorio a cada cual.

Harry abrió si paquete, al igual que Ron y Hemione.

-¿Anillos?- preguntó Ron, observando el suyo.

-Sí, anillos- reconoció Hermy- Pero no son comunes. Son como es espejo que tenía Sirius, ¿recuerdas?

Harry asintió en silencio.

-Bueno, he encantado estos anillos para que, si algún día nos separamos, podamos comunicarnos.

-¿Y como lo haremos?- preguntó Harry, interesado.

-Sólo tienen que ponérselo, y susurrar…- Hermione dejó un momento de tensión, mirando a Harry algo sonrojada- "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"

Harry y Ron la miraron, sorprendidos.

-Ya lo se, no me miréis así…- rogó Hermione- Es una forma de recordar a los merodeadores.

Harry el sonrió. Hermione se sonrojó, pero no dijo anda.

-Cuando tengamos que hablar, sólo tienen que ponérselo, y susurra esa frase, y a los otros dos comenzarán a arderles los anillos. Como en la AD.

-Hermione, eres única- le dijo Harry, sonriente- Ahora se que nunca estaremos solos.

Hermione los miró a ambos y sonrió.

Luego de un rato de conversación, ambos salieron, y se encontraron con Lupin y Molly, que iban entrando. Ni Ron ni Hermione estuvieron ahí, así que los abandonaremos un momento.

-Harry, por fin- dijo Remus- Quiero que entiendas que lo que vamos a darte son cosas muy importante… para ti- completó el hombre.

Harry asintió, nervioso.

Lupin sacó una bolsa, y se la pasó. Harry al abrió y encontró algo sorprendente. Con manos temblorosas sacó una pensadero del paquete, aunque más pequeño que el antiguo de Dumbledore. Lupin le pasó una caja con varias botellitas de recuerdos.

-Son de…- comenzó Harry.

-Lily y James- terminó Remus, con al voz anegada.

Harry sintió un vacío en el estómago. Sus padres le habían dejado recuerdos…

-¿Por qué no me la pasaron antes?- preguntó Harry, atribulado

-Todo te lo explicaremos después, Harry, querido…- le dijo Molly- Ahora yo tengo algo para ti. Espero que te guste.

Le extendió una carta y Harry le dio la vuelta. Un nudo en la garganta le oprimió con fuerza.

-¿Mi madre?- susurró, sacando la voz con gran esfuerzo

-Sí.- asintió Molly, y luego comenzó a contar- Lily y James llegaron una noche a casa, contigo, claro. Veían muy tristes y acongojados- Molly hablaba con profundo dolor- Me dijeron que sabían que Voldemort los alcanzaría tarde o temprano. Y que disfrutarían todo el tiempo que pudieran contigo. Lily me pasó esta carta y me dijo que, si algo les pasaba a ellos, y alguien lograba salvarte, te la entregáramos junto con estos recuerdos, cuando cumplieras 17 años.- contó Molly

-Lo mismo sucedió en mi casa, Harry- dijo Lupin, mirándolo fijamente- Tus padres llegaron a mi hogar, y Lily parecía abatida, pero James sólo denotaba tristeza. Me dijo que sabían que Voldemort los encontraría, y que no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo. Me pasaron estos recuerdos y este pensadero, y me dijeron que te los entregara al cumplir 17, junto con algo que Molly tendría guardado.- Harry lo miró, con una cara sin expresión que demolió al hombre.

-¿Qué sabían que morirían?- preguntó luego- ¿Ya habían perdido la esperanza?

-No, Harry- negó Lupin- No se habían rendido, pero, no se cómo, así que no me preguntes, me dio la impresión de que "sabían", de alguna forma, lo que sucedería- respondió Remus, pensativo.

Harry asintió, y los miró a ambos.

-Gracias- musitó apenas.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y Harry se quedó sólo, pensando. Cuando llevaba unos segundos de cavilación, un estruendo y una capa de humo cubrió la puerta de la sala. Intentó agarrar la varita, pero se sorprendió al ver a sus amigos encabezando una procesión.

-¡¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!- las voces se escucharon a coro, y Hermione pudo notar que su amigo estaba emocionado.

Traían pasteles, dulces y bebidas. Hermione y Ron comenzaron a tirar papeles picados sobre la cama de Harry, y Fred y George lanzaron unas cuantas bombas fétidas, para el disgusto de Molly.

-Te queremos mucho, Harry- dijo Ron.

-No estás solo.- agregó Hermione, mirándolo tiernamente.


End file.
